


A History of Yesterday

by StarvingLunatic



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Anniversary, Arguing, Break Up, Cheating, Drama, Engagement, F/F, KiGo, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Moving In Together, Novella, Romance, Wordcount: 30.000-50.000, Wordcount: Over 30.000, backwards storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kigo. It starts with a honeymoon and ends with an affair. Or does it start with an affair and end with a honeymoon? Whichever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. T-minus ten

**Author's Note:**

> As we all know, I don’t own these characters. Disney owns the characters.
> 
> This is going to be a straightforward story, except for the fact that I’ve written it backwards. By backwards, I mean, the story starts with the end and ends with the beginning. I don’t know if that makes any sense, but once the story is over, if you read it last chapter to first, it should read rather normal.

A History of Yesterday

1: T-minus ten

Emerald green eyes fluttered open as a small yawn escaped a prone, sprawled out body. Shego immediately noticed how she was stretched out on the huge and comfortable bed. She glanced to her right, considering that she might have clobbered her partner from the way that she was laid out. She was alone in bed, so everything was all right. Well, all right in the sense that she had not beaten up her partner.

Shego did not see how her lover could be up already. She was worn out, completely out of energy. It was not the first time that happened, but it still amazed her in a very delightful way. Her exhaustion was all her wife’s doing.

Yes, Shego was married. She was married to a very hyper, younger woman, who she certainly could not get enough of. She wondered where her little scamp was now that she was thinking about her. She looked out of the open door of the bedroom and caught a glimpse of tanned peach flesh. She would not be surprise if her lover were making breakfast naked. It was a very sexy little quirk of hers; one of the many, many things that Shego loved about her.

“I can’t believe I almost let a woman that makes breakfast completely naked walk out of my life,” Shego said to herself, shaking her head and sending her long, ebony locks all over the pillows.

The green-skinned woman almost lost her very special wife not too long ago. It was before they were married. It was a moment that she did not feel like thinking about because it was a very low point in their relationship and she felt like it got there because of her. But, she had come to her senses and thanks to that, she was now Shego Possible. She took her wife’s last name because she was that connected to her wife as closely as she could.

Shego was married to the famous Kim Possible. They had been in a relationship for years, but they had only just gotten married because it had never come up before. They were currently on their honeymoon. Kim had promised to not leave for a mission unless “the entire world was going to be blown up,” but nothing short of that. Shego did not understand how the redhead even had energy to consider saving the world after the last couple of days that they shared. She could not even make a joke about working without her whole body rebelling at the very notion.

“Hey, I was hoping you were up by now,” Kim said as she entered the bedroom, holding a tray with breakfast on it. She also confirmed Shego’s suspicion because she was wearing nothing more than a smile. Damn, it was a great sight to wake up as far as Shego was concerned.

“You did remember to close the blinds before cooking, right?” the raven-haired woman inquired, completely serious.

“Yes, I only did that once and you’re just never going to let me live it down,” Kim replied, playfully pouting.

“Yeah, well, I don’t like you giving anyone else a show.” 

“You’re so jealous,” the redhead taunted her spouse.

Shego only frowned; damn right she was jealous. She had a precious gem and she refused to share her catch in any form because all of her effort went to work in securing her treasure. She hated seeing people eyeing her Princess. Kim was hers and hers alone and she wished that someone would attempt to step in and take her place. She definitely would be in jail if someone tried to take her wife from her.

Kim was very aware of how Shego felt. She could see it in those jade eyes all of the time. Shego looked at her very possessively, but not like she was an object. It was the simple fact that she believed that Kim was made for her and her alone; no one else could ever have her as far as Shego was concerned. She was really touched by that thought, even though she still enjoyed making fun of Shego’s underlying jealousy.

“How long have you been up?” Shego inquired to get the topic away from her problems with other people thinking about delighting in her wife.

Shego also turned her attention to breakfast, which was home-fries, scrambled eyes, and bacon. She grabbed the ketchup, which was there just for her. She began putting ketchup on everything, except for their orange juice.

“About an hour. Hey, don’t put ketchup on my stuff!” Kim whined, catching her lover just in time before the former thief drenched her half of the meal in the crimson condiment. She thought it was annoying that she still had to warn Shego to not put the sauce on her food after all the time that they had been together, but Shego seemed to think that everything was better with ketchup.

“Calm down,” the older woman commented. She knew that Kim did not like having ketchup on everything, but she enjoyed teasing her and acting like she was going to drown everything in a sea of dark scarlet. “An hour, huh? I can’t even move and you’ve been up an hour?” 

Kim typically woke up first between the two of them, having much more to do with her life compared to Shego. The raven-haired female liked to be able to lounge around more often than not. She generally relaxed around their house or if she left their home, she was just looking to get pampered at a spa or something. Kim had other things to do and always made sure to have things to do, which included save the world when that came up. Kim seemed to be at her happiest whenever every single second of her day was accounted for and filled with something. Shego preferred having an open schedule to just be able to do whatever tickled her fancy at the moment.

“So, since I know you won’t just let me stay here and sleep for the rest of my life, what’re we doing today?” Shego asked while sipping some of her orange juice and munching on several pieces of bacon. The bacon was more for her than Kim because the redhead was a bit more health conscious than her spouse.

Kim only smiled. She moved her hand to her lover’s bare thigh. Shego cut her eyes to her smaller lover and noticed that her wife was serious. Usually, the emerald-eyed woman would be all for the silent suggestion. After all, her wife was beautiful, delicious, and very flexible, making it always a great time when they were intimate and she was all about having a great time, but she was done for the moment. She was really spent. 

“Is that all you think about?” the green-skinned woman teased. In all actuality, it was something that she often thought about, but Kim could rival her in that area.

“I’m walking around like this for a reason and it is our honeymoon,” the hero replied with a deceptively coy smile.

Shego had made Kim extremely comfortable with her body and that was why she did not mind strutting around in the nude, but only for her spouse. She had never been ashamed of her body, but she had never been so daring to consider walking around naked. It was something that Shego had started and she did it sometimes, but Kim did it the most now because she always woke up first and she liked surprising the pale woman.

“That’s why you’re going to catch a cold,” Shego taunted. 

“I’ve got you to keep warm, right? Are you really that tired?” Kim asked, pouting a bit, attempting to get Shego to reconsider.

“I need to get my energy back up. You really wore me out, Princess,” Shego admitted while shaking her head a bit. She never thought that there would be a time where she just did not have the strength to screw Kim mindless, but she had hit her limit. 

The redhead pouted even more; she was serious that time. “Then we’re going to have to go outside,” she sighed.

“Do we have to?” Shego whined. “I just wanna sleep!”

“You can sleep outside. We’ll go on the beach. Believe it or not, there’s actually a beach out there,” Kim joked. She smiled and pointed out the window. “We should see it at least once,” she insisted. Shego snorted and rolled her eyes.

They had been locked away in their villa for three whole days, just thoroughly enjoying each other’s company. They were located on a prime beach and set up in a very beautiful tropical place that they had not checked out since they arrived. Shego would not mind going out and doing some sunbathing for a while; it might help recharge her batteries, she figured.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego and Kim lounged on the beach. The redhead was lying on her stomach with her head resting in her arms, tanning her back. Shego was sitting up next to her, indulging in some reading. They were both in bikinis and the hero had her stings undone to have a smooth tan with no line going across her back. They were both all right for a while and then there was a break in their tranquil routine.

Two men came jogging by and they stopped their running to eye the couple, Kim especially. The muscular and very tanned males smiled and started to approach the couple. Shego growled when she noticed that they were ogling her wife.

“Hey, unless you boys think you’ll be happier in life with no limbs and being blind, move the fuck on,” Shego commanded while holding up on plasma charged fist to show them that she meant what she said.

The men gulped and wisely ran away as quickly as they could. The green-hued woman smiled, obviously pleased to have frightened those bastards off. She dispersed the heated energy around her hand and then glanced to the side when she heard giggling. Kim was softly laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Shego inquired with an arched eyebrow. 

“You’re jealous,” Kim replied with a teasing smile.

“I am not. I just hate it when people eye you like you’re a piece of meat. Besides, even if you were a piece of meat, you’re my piece of meat,” the emerald-eyed woman commented with an arrogant smile.

“Am I now?” the slender hero taunted. 

“Don’t make me spank you,” Shego warned her irksome wife.

Kim only smiled, which was the smart thing to do. She knew better than to dare her spouse to try because Shego would try, despite the fact that they were in public. The green-skinned woman did reach over and for a quick second the redhead thought that she might have to dodge a blow, but that was not the case. The pale woman rubbed the small of her wife’s back with a warm hand, which caused the younger woman to sigh as she closed her eyes. Shego would have gone lower, but she still was not sure that she could backup such a move and she really did not want to get Kim started.

“You’re too easy,” Shego commented. A soft smile worked its way onto her face. 

“Only for you,” Kim replied with a yawn.

The redhead had never melted for anyone like she did for her spouse, which helped her realize just how much she loved and desired the older woman. She was not sure when it happened or how it happened, but she was now Shego’s. No one else would ever do and she wanted the raven-haired woman to know that as often as possible.

Shego smirked a bit; she supposed that she enjoyed having power over the mighty Kim Possible. Maybe that was what kept her with the redhead early on, she considered. But, she never abused that power and she had no plans to start, but she liked having it. She also liked that Kim acknowledged it and did not hold it against her. It meant that Kim trusted her and she loved that her wife had so much faith in her. It was that sort of trust that kept Shego right where she was with the woman that she utterly adored and loved beyond any other.

Eventually Shego returned to reading her book while Kim continued to bask in the bright sun. It did not take long for their peace to be interrupted again. Another man came by, he was just as muscular and tan as the others before him. He stopped to take in the sight of the redheaded hero, especially her fleshy and rounded rear-end.

“Hey!” Shego barked at the man. “Do you want to be burned alive?” she asked while showing off her powers one more time. The man wasted no time trotting off when he saw the flame rising from her fist. 

“Should I just stop trying to tan?” Kim asked because she knew that her lover was only going to get more and more annoyed as time went by and people continued to stare.

“No, keep it up. I like you all tan. If anybody around here wants to get cute and try something, I’ll fry them,” Shego answered quite seriously.

“I don’t want you to hurt anybody.”

“Just lie there and tan,” Shego ordered. “You know, we should get the words ‘Shego’s wife’ tattooed across your back. It should be enough to keep jerk-offs from eyeing you,” the pale woman remarked. 

“I’ll do it if you get K.P tattooed across your forehead,” the olive-eyed female replied with a half smirk.

The older woman only scoffed before turning her attention back to her book. Kim settled into her space and closed her eyes again. The green-skinned woman watched as people trotted by, occasionally checking her out or her spouse. She frowned threateningly at anyone that dared to look at her Princess.

Every now and then, the raven-haired woman glanced down at her resting wife. She was so adorable when she was sleeping. It was so strange because she was completely mature and a damn sexy woman, but she was still cute to a certain extent. She was not quite sultry, but she was still quite a temptress in Shego’s eyes. It was an amazing thing, but a lovely thing too.

“You think I’m sexy,” Kim taunted her lover without opening her eyes. She could feel those emerald eyes staring at her in that warm, tender, but lustful manner.

“Please, you’re about as sexy as a candy bar,” Shego replied with a scoff. She often teased Kim about still looking like a child because she had slightly chubby cheeks, like a chipmunk with its mouth full, Shego often commented.

“I’m sweet like a candy bar and you like sweets. I think you might even want to eat me,” the redhead retorted. 

“Shut up and go back to sleep,” the pale woman stated with a scoff.

“Oh, how witty,” Kim replied sarcastically.

“I don’t need to waste my wit on you.”

“Why not?” Kim whined, only to be annoying. She enjoyed getting on Shego’s nerves; she supposed it was not a very good way to show her love for the green-skinned woman, but it was fun.

“Keep trying my patience and you’ll wake up with my name burned into your back.” 

“Ouch,” the redhead muttered. “You wouldn’t be this mad if we had had a little tumble after breakfast,” she teased.

“Oh, just shut up.” Shego was already a bit embarrassed by not having the stamina to just wreck her wife that morning, and she met wreck in a good way, so she did not want to hear about it.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim and Shego went back to their rented villa after lounging on the beach all morning. They were wandering about the kitchen, fixing some lunch. Well, Kim was fixing some lunch and Shego was lurking around very close to the redhead, planning to steal her sandwich the second that she was done preparing it.

“You can’t have my food,” Kim informed her spouse, knowing what was going through the pale woman’s mind. She had lost quite a few sandwiches to her lazy spouse over the course of their relationship.

“Don’t think I won’t just beat you up and yank the thing right out of your hands while you’re bleeding on the floor,” Shego replied. 

“I’ll fight you to the end for this sandwich. I’m hungry and you’re not up to satisfying me,” the hero riposted.

Shego frowned; she was only going to take so many of those comments for the day. “I’ll make you regret that,” she promised. She was going to ruin Kim before their honeymoon was over; once again, she meant that in a good way.

“I doubt it,” the redhead retorted.

“Whatever,” Shego scoffed and rolled her eyes. “So, what’re we doing tonight?”

“I want to stay in and watch a movie,” the younger female replied. Even though she had spent the day making fun of her lover, she wanted nothing more than to stay in and cuddle up to the pale woman, even if she was so tired.

“What? There are some choice clubs around here. Let’s go hit some of those,” Shego suggested. While she liked to lounge a great deal of the time, she liked to go clubbing when she could. She had enough energy to at least dance with her wife.

Kim shook her head. “I don’t really feel like drinking or dancing tonight. Come on, let’s stay in and watch a movie.”

“We’ve stayed in every night,” Shego pointed out.

“But, we haven’t just laid around. I thought you were tired, anyway. Let’s just watch a movie. Please,” Kim pouted and for every second that passed, the expression turned more and more into her patented puppy-dog pout. Shego sighed; she hated that look.

“We’ll spar for it,” the green-hued female compromised.

Shego had learned to resist the powers of the puppy-dog pout somewhat; it was easier to do back when she was first with Kim than when they were set in their relationship. She was starting to believe that the pout was a gift from the devil for her wife to use for evil intents and purposes. After all, she could get away with almost anything thanks to that damned pout.

“You have enough energy to spar and dance, but not enough for …” Kim trialed off as her eyes strayed in the direction of their bedroom.

“Dancing and sparring don’t take nearly as much energy as it does to be in bed with you all night, Pumpkin,” Shego replied with a laugh.

Kim agreed with the plan to spar for the rights to their evening. She finished with making her sandwich, which she only took a bite of before surrendering it to Shego. She commented that her spouse needed the energy more than she did. Shego was not about to take that and countered with the fact that Kim needed to go on a diet, remarking that she was getting a little wide in the hip area. Kim actually looked offended for a moment; Shego counted that as a victory for her.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego glanced down at her lap as the movie credits began to scroll by; she was looking at Kim, who was knocked out. The former villainess had not lost the sparring match; it had ended in a tie after they both just could not fight anymore. It was nice to see her wife run out of energy for once, Shego thought; it seemed that the match was a good idea just for the simple fact it wore Kim out.

After turning off the television, Shego gathered her smaller wife into her arms and carried her to their bedroom. There was always tomorrow to do some kind of outside activity if they wanted to. Yes, there was always tomorrow and she was willing to bet that tomorrow would be a good day. She would make a great effort to make tomorrow a good day.

-8-8-8-8-

Before this happened: Kim walked out on Shego, why?


	2. T-minus nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. Disney does.

2: T-minus nine

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Shego asked Kim. She was sitting on the sofa in their apartment and Kim was heading toward the door with a bag in her hand.

“Shego, I’m leaving,” Kim answered the obvious. Her tone was plain, but her eyes held the seriousness of her words.

“What?” Shego asked as her brow furrowed and her eyes flashed with both pain and anger. She knew what Kim meant by those simple words.

“I’m leaving,” the redhead repeated in the same plain voice.

The green-skinned former thief stared at her girlfriend, attempting to gauge just how serious Kim might be. The younger woman returned the gaze with just as much conviction as she was feeling at the moment. Her eyes said it all. She was so sick of all of the bullshit that she had to put up with living with and loving that emerald-eyed banshee. She knew that she had to get out of the relationship because it just hurt too much to stay.

“Fine, go,” Shego dared her girlfriend in a tone that made it seem like she did not care. She even pointed the redheaded hero to the door. She did not feel like being bothered with Kim if she was going to be so dramatic.

The slender hero did not hesitate in walking out of the door and out of Shego’s life. Once she was in the hall, she fell against the wall and choked back a sob. She loved Shego so much, but she could not take it anymore. There was too much pain involved loving such a frigid, closed off woman and she just could not take it anymore.

“I have to be strong, just like she taught me to be,” Kim told herself. She pulled herself from the wall and stood up tall.

Taking a deep breath, the redheaded adventurer got herself together and made her way downstairs to her car. She tossed her bag into the backseat and then hopped behind the wheel. She drove home because it was the only place that she could without being a burden in her opinion. Besides, she did not want anyone to know that she had left Shego just yet.

“No one would believe it. Hell, I don’t believe it …” Kim muttered.

She could not believe that heartless bitch just told her to leave. She did not make any attempts to argue or any moves to stop her. She just told her to go, like she did not even care; Kim had actually expected as much. Shego was not affectionate in any way and a lot of the time it seemed like she could careless than nothing about Kim.

The pale woman had never taken the time to say any loving words to Kim, except those pet names, which pretty much taunts from when they were enemies. Most of the time, it seemed that she was just with Kim for the sex and for someone to wait on her hand and foot. Well, to hell with that! Kim Possible was nobody’s maid or whore.

The more that she thought about the evening, the angrier Kim became. By the time that she made it to her parents’ house, she was fighting off tears and she was losing the battle rather badly. Tears were pouring down her face like a raging river and it was the first thing that her mother noticed when she answered the door.

“Kim, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Mrs. Possible asked as she ushered her weeping daughter into the house.

Mrs. Possible noted the bag in her daughter’s hand as she closed the door, so she could guess what was wrong. She would not say her hypothesis out loud; she would rather Kim just say what the problem was instead of causing trouble with an incorrect theory. The younger redhead did not hesitate to say what her problem was.

“I’m in love with an insensitive cow!” Kim bawled. Her face was red from crying so much.

“What’s going on?” Mr. Possible inquired while poking his head out of the living room, obviously attracted by the noise. His wife quietly dismissed him by shaking her head; she knew that he would not be able to help or maybe even handle the situation. He decided to back away when he noticed Kim crying and she had a suspicious-looking bag in her hands; he was not so sure that he could do anything for Kim at the moment.

“Kim, did you leave Shego?” her mother asked in a low, soothing tone. 

“Yes. She even told me to go. Could you imagine? She just told me to go. I mean, she’s such a damn witch,” the slim hero sniffled as she tried to halt all of her weeping. Her mother hugged her to help comfort her, which only helped a little; that was expected, though considering how she had just left the woman that she loved.

“You don’t mean that. Surely, she was just joking when she told you to go,” the doctor softly argued.

“She wasn’t and it doesn’t even matter. I’m never going back to her, ever. I just can’t take it anymore. I can’t. My feelings don’t mean a damn thing to her. She doesn’t care about me, Mom. She just doesn’t care.” 

“Yes, she does,” her mother replied, rubbing her back to help comfort her.

The neurosurgeon would easily admit that Shego cared about Kim because of the lifestyle change the pale woman had made for the hero. The problem was not that Shego did care, but that she hardly expressed her feelings, if she ever did at all. She was a very closed-off person, even with Kim, but Mrs. Possible did believe that the super-powered woman cared about Kim.

Of course, Mrs. Possible could see her daughter’s side of things too. Kim gave her heart and soul to Shego and felt like she was not getting anything in return for that. It was a draining endeavor and eventually one had to withdraw or just dry up. Kim had obviously decided to withdraw, which actually was the wise decision in her mother’s opinion. It was better to live and love another day than to waste away with someone who would just allow it to happen.

“Do you want to talk about it?” the doctor asked her child, even though Kim was already somewhat talking about it. 

“I just can’t take it anymore. I mean, you know how she is,” the hero stated, rubbing her face in her mother’s shoulder.

“I do know,” the brain surgeon answered and concurred.

“I just can’t take it anymore.”

“I know. It’ll be all right. It’ll be all right,” Mrs. Possible promised.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego had watched television for a long while after Kim had walked out. She was still calling the adventurer’s bluff. It was not until the next morning when she woke up alone and in silence that she realized that her girlfriend might have been completely and totally serious. But, that did not make any sense and Shego did not mean that in any kind of arrogant way. There were several reasons why Kim should not have just randomly walked out on her.

Kim had stuck with her through all sorts of bad times. From when she had trouble with her sticky fingers and explosive temper to when she had to buy a clean slate by acting as a dog for Global Justice and declaring that Kim would baby-sit her to prove that she was not going to go back to being a mercenary for the wrong side. She had been through so much crap with Kim right along her side, supporting her all the way through everything, making her day easier to get through by being there.

She had worked for Global Justice to be with Kim. She had done quite a bit to be with the hyperactive redhead, rearranging her entire life, and redefining who she was as a person. She went from Shego, noun: badass mercenary that could steal anything on the planet to Shego, noun: Kim Possible’s girlfriend and average citizen. So, she did not think that it made sense for Kim to just leave her now that she had her life in such terrific order. Why sit through all of the trials and tribulations to leave when things were getting better? That was just stupid and her lover was not usually stupid. 

So, why had her girlfriend walked out of the door? She thought that maybe if she gave her some time, Kim would return on her own because they had been through so much together. So, she had to come back; well, that was what Shego concluded.

After all, Kim did love her. She said so many times over the course of their relationship. So, if the petite adventure loved her, she should eventually come back to her, Shego reasoned. She should come back soon in fact.

Besides, who could leave her, Shego pondered. She was drop dead gorgeous, intelligent, and deadly; that was three kinds of sexy as far as she was concerned. She did not even need to mention that she was fun-loving and adventurous, so nobody could leave her in her opinion. She left lovers, not the other way. So, she was not worried; Kim would come back to her. She was certain of that.

A couple of days went by and Kim did not return home, but Shego told herself that she did not care. She did not need the redhead around. In fact, most of the time, the goody-goody was a spoilsport, a wet blanket. She always wanted to do the right thing or help someone, even if they had plenty of reasons why they should just leave well enough alone. It was rather bothersome.

And then, she was always bitching over something or another, Shego thought. In fact, almost all Kim did was bitch about something. She was always griping about cooking, cleaning, and just things that Shego never considered doing a damn thing about.

Shego never bothered to clean up around the house because the place was never messed up to the point to make her get off of her butt to do something because Kim was neurotic it would seem. The second a bit of clutter was trying to exist in their house, the younger woman was on the job and seeming to appear out of nowhere to straighten it out. Shego did not get the chance to clean because Kim was always on the case.

With the cooking issue, the little hero often just beat her partner to that too. Shego was still accustomed to eating later than her girlfriend even now. Kim liked to keep a schedule, which the raven-haired woman typically could live without. The redhead felt that dinner should be ready by a certain time while Shego felt that if she was not hungry yet, there was no reason to prepare food. Life did not have to work on a clock and she thought that Kim should be able to understand that; her day was full of spontaneous events, especially if she got a call from Wade. She needed to learn to just relax and go with the flow, in Shego’s opinion anyway. _Damn type A personality_.

So, she was all right with Kim being gone. She could stop worrying about the stupid schedule and all of the whining. Life would be much less annoying without Kim than with Kim, she assured herself.

By the fourth day, Shego had an extremely new outlook on the matter. She truly missed having her Princess around. She missed having that slender body pressed against hers while they slept. She missed all of the smiles that her Princess had for her during the day.  She missed their conversations. She missed her lover altogether and she wondered what in the hell she had been thinking when she told her Princess that she could leave. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

The pale martial artist should have stopped her lover, she realized. She should have made that little do-gooder stay and talk things over to understand why she wanted to leave and then she could have convinced her not to go. Instead, she had done the foolish thing and called Kim’s bluff, thinking too much with her ego and not her brain. Kim did not bluff ever, so Shego did not know why she thought that her girl would start bluffing now. There was no reason for her lover to bluff now.

Her mind wandered back to the question that she had asked herself initially. Why had her Princess left her? She still did not see a reason for the redhead to leave her now of all times. They were going pretty good compared to other times in their relationship. They were stable and then she came out of the blue with her whole walking out drama. Shego doubted that she helped by telling Kim to go and not even suggesting that they talk about whatever was bothering her. But, now that it was on her mind and plaguing her, Shego could guess why her lover had left.

They had always had issues that persisted with their relationship like everyone else on the planet, but two specific issues were longstanding with them. There was the issue of Kim believing that Shego did not trust her as much as she trusted Shego, which was not really Shego’s fault; well, in Shego’s opinion anyway. She hardly thought about that, but she had not done anything to show that Kim was incorrect in her thinking, so maybe it was a bit her fault.

Then there was the fact that Shego just was not emotionally supportive and she really had not been through out their whole relationship. But, it seemed that Kim was willing to overlook that flaw for a long time. Shego knew that she was closed off, but that was how she was and she thought that she was getting away with it. Apparently, she was wrong.

She just hated being mushy; she looked at it as a weakness. She actually liked that Kim gushed over her, but she just never could see herself returning the favor. It seemed so just sickening to her to do the things that Kim did; not that she ever wanted the younger woman to stop.

Shego detested the thought of acknowledging her emotions. It was unthinkable to her to even consider talking about her feelings or telling someone what was going on inside of her. Her emotions were her own business. Okay, maybe that was not entirely true, she conceded.

Maybe it was just easier to hide her emotions and cover up everything with sarcasm, cynicism, and an overall nasty personality most of the time. It was safer that way, but if she thought like that even when it came to her Princess, she could see why Kim left. Maybe she did not trust her Princess as much as she thought that she did. Kim put her emotions out there everyday while Shego was the opposite and almost never made her feelings known, unless she was doing something physical anyway.

In fact, if Shego was saying something that involved her emotions, it was usually because she was angry or vexed with something. So, she only let her aggravation be known. As far as Kim could tell, she probably thought that her girlfriend could only be frustrated or neutral, but almost nothing else.

Shego sighed. She needed to do something and she hoped that it was not too late. She did not want to lose Kim and she would do anything to get her back. She had stayed with her for so long because she needed Kim. She could not live without the hero and she knew that deep down; she was willing to admit it to herself now. It was time to admit it to Kim now too.

-8-8-8-8-

“Shego,” Mrs. Possible said with a surprised tone of voice as she opened the door.

“Hey, Dr. P. Is Kimmie here?” Shego asked. She could, of course, call Kim’s parents by their first names if she felt like it, but she thought that “doctor P” had a good ring to it.

“She’s up in her room,” Mrs. Possible answered, nodding toward the stairs.

The doctor had been expecting Shego to show up, but she actually thought that it might take longer than four days. She believed that because she knew that Shego was a very stubborn woman and hated to acknowledge when she was wrong. She thought that Kim might be staying with them for at least a couple of weeks before the pale woman showed up; she thought that Shego would have just stewed in her frustration for at least a fortnight, trying to figure out how to come out of the situation without seeming like she had messed up.

Mrs. Possible knew that the pale woman would miss Kim, but she figured it would take her a long time to act on those feelings. Shego probably hated knowing that she had to be the one to bend instead of Kim, the doctor figured. The ex-villainess would detest being aware just how well Kim’s mother knew her, which was why Mrs. Possible often kept her thoughts to herself. 

“Thanks,” Shego muttered.

“She’s still very upset,” Mrs. Possible warned the former thief. The glint in her blues told Shego not to make matters worse.

Shego nodded in response to the words and the look because she expected as much. She had just let Kim go, after all. She might as well had laughed at the hero and told her that she did not give a fuck if she left as far as she could tell. It was such a stupid move; the emerald-eyed female could hardly believe that she could do something so idiotic.

The raven-haired woman climbed the stairs, feeling an odd sensation grip her as she did so. A sense of trepidation seized her chest and squeezed her insides. She continued on, knowing that stopping would not halt the pain, and went to her lover’s old bedroom. By the time she entered the room, her whole chest hurt and her breathing was swallow.

“It’ll be okay,” Shego quietly promised herself to soothe her nerves. Taking a deep breath, she regained her focus.

She saw Kim sitting at her desk in front of the computer, writing something, be it a science research paper or some article for an adventure magazine, Shego did not know and did not care at the moment. She knocked to get Kim’s attention. The redhead turned to the door as the pale woman closed it. The hero frowned at the sight of the last person she wanted to see; well, that was what she told herself anyway.

“What do you want?” Kim demanded to know.

“I wanted to talk,” Shego replied in a humble voice with sorrowful green eyes to match.

“Well, I don’t want to talk,” the redhead stated rather bluntly.

“Princess,” the green-skinned woman sighed.

“Just go away,” Kim ordered. 

“After you hear me out.”

“I don’t want to hear you out. I just want you to go away. I don’t want to see you anymore,” the shorter female stated with conviction, almost like she meant those words.

“You know you don’t mean that,” Shego said, shaking her head.

“I do. So leave,” Kim commanded and she pointed to the exit. 

“Kimmie, I miss you,” Shego admitted quickly to get things underway.

The emerald-eyed female figured that she needed to start talking before Kim felt that she needed to back up her desires of getting Shego out of the room. The last thing that Shego wanted to do was get into a physical fight, even though if she won, she could force Kim to listen. But, that was only _if_ she won.

“I’ve been so miserable without you. I know why you left and I’m sorry for the way I’ve been. You know how I feel about you, right?” Shego asked, her voice trembling and her eyes pleading.

She thought that the apology would be enough because she never admitted fault, but she was at the moment. Kim should know that she was trying to reach out and reconnect. She hoped that the few words would be at least enough to her lover to return home and they could continue their relationship; they had a good thing going as far as the pale fighter was concerned.

“Are you done?” Kim inquired, obviously unaffected and unimpressed with Shego’s few sentences and apology. _If it can even be called an apology_ , she thought.

Shego frowned; she should have known that it would take more than one “I miss you” and one “I’m sorry” to get her Princess back. She wished that was all it would take, but she had been closed off for too long. She stepped further into the room and went over to her girl. She knelled down in front of Kim and leaned on the redhead’s knees; a rather submissive position, they both noted, which was completely atypical for Shego.

“Pumpkin, we both know that I don’t always make the best decisions for whatever reason and the worst one to date was letting you walk out that door without tackling you and pleading with you to stay. I don’t want you to leave me. I never want you to leave me and I never have, you know that. I can’t live without you. I need you like I need air, like I need people to beat up. I need you to keep on living. I’ll do anything for you to stay with me. _Anything_. I love you so much. I love you and it hurts to be without you. Please, don’t leave me. I love you,” Shego’s voice cracked as she spilled her gut, needing it to be enough. Kim was all she had in life now; Kim was her life.

The redhead’s facial expression did not change once Shego was done with her heartfelt confession. She had never imagined that Shego would say those three simple, yet powerful words to her. She was touched and her eyes began to water.

“Kimmie, don’t cry,” Shego pled, especially since she did not know what the tears meant. They could have been tears of joy to finally hear those words or they could have been tears of realization that she still did not wish to be with the super-powered ex-thief.

“I wanted to hear you say that for so long,” the redhead stated while wiping her tears.

“I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that. Please, stay with me. Don’t leave me. You’re the only person I will ever love. I promise to do better than I have, just stay with me. Please, stay with me,” the pale woman begged. Her own eyes were beginning to water.

Kim could not believe it; she could not believe how distressed her lover appeared and sounded. She wanted to stay with Shego; she loved her with all of her heart. She decided that she was going to believe the green-skinned woman because she wanted to be with Shego. She wanted to give her a chance to make up for the lack of emotional support. She doubted that she would ever love someone like she loved Shego and if Shego felt the same way, then she was certain Shego would do her best to be there. She leaned down and gently kissed Shego on the lips. Tears slid down green cheeks.

“I’ll stay,” she whispered and wiped away her lover’s tears.

That was all that Shego needed to hear. She went in for another kiss, much deeper than that first one. She climbed to her feet while making sure that her lips remained on her redheaded angel. She then went into her pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. She pulled her lips a couple of millimeters from Kim’s mouth because she needed to ask a very important question.

“Princess, I swear, I’ll cherish you everyday forever and always. So, would you do me the honor of being my wife?” Shego asked in a whisper.

“What?” Kim asked in total shock and disbelief.

“Would you please be my wife? I can’t live without you, so will you marry me?” Shego inquired and Kim pulled away from her to stare into her emerald eyes.

“You’re serious?” the hero asked because she had never heard Shego utter the word “marriage” ever.

“I am. Marry me,” Shego stated.

The redhead was completely speechless. Marriage was a big step, but she had faith in Shego and she knew that her girlfriend was being very serious about things. While Shego had never brought up marriage before, she understood it was a big step and she would try her best to make everything work. She knew that she wanted to be with Kim always and she would cherish the gift that was standing before always. So, they might as well get married, in her opinion.

“I will,” Kim answered and she flung herself into her lover. She planted a long, passionate kiss on Shego’s mouth. She hoped that she made the right decision. She loved Shego so much that she could only have faith in her to be true to her word. It was good to know that she had finally gained Shego’s trust and got to hear those special three words. She felt confident that their marriage would work as long as Shego was being sincere.

-8-8-8-8-

Before this happened: Kim surprised Shego with a special night, which led her to thinking about Shego’s emotional distance (although all of the introspection in this chapter is supposed to handle why Kim left, but I get the feeling I didn’t do such a great job).

Bonus comics pictures by [YogurthFrost](http://yogurthfrost.deviantart.com/) (an awesome artist) based on this chapter: [HY 1](http://yogurthfrost.deviantart.com/art/HY-1-37268298) and [HY 2](http://yogurthfrost.deviantart.com/art/HY-2-37268533) (leave him a comment at deviantart).


	3. T-minus eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. Disney does.

3: T-minus eight

Kim moved gracefully around the kitchen; she was practically gliding around the place. She was alone in the apartment that she shared with Shego, who had a job for the first time in about two weeks. Shego tended to only work once she got bored and that took a while. She typically found plenty of activities to fill her day, if she felt like it anyway. Shego was mostly into relaxing in some way if she was not working out or going out to pick a legal fight.

The redhead was working on a surprise; she had been planning on it for a while, but she needed to wait for her lover to be out of the house to put it into action. She was hoping to make up for a slightly recent screw-up on her part. Yes, she had done something sort of wrong not too long ago, and though it was a mistake, she was still looking to make up for it just a little bit. She doubted that she could make up for it completely, even though Shego had tried to assure her that it was not a big deal.

“She would say that,” the redhead grumbled with a frown.

Now, Kim wanted to believe that Shego was lying when she said that the hero’s mistake was no big deal. It would just be better for Shego to be lying that it was not a big deal than for her screw-up to actually not be a big deal. She liked to think that Shego was just trying to make her feel better in her own Shego-like way.

If it was really not a big deal, then it just confirmed or at least added to the creepy suspicion that the super-powered female did not care as much about her as she would like. It would mean that Shego did not have as much faith in her as she had in Shego, which was something that she truly feared. So, it had to be a big deal and Shego just did not wish to say so, or there would be no reason for her to stay if it was not a big deal.

Kim decided to just stop thinking about it and focus on what she was doing or else she would just depress herself. Of course, there were plenty of reasons to stay, she told herself. She loved Shego very dearly and deeply. That in and of itself was reason enough to stay through thick and thin, which she believed they both tried to do. Right, so, she just needed to focus on the task at hand.

While the meal simmered, Kim went to set the table, which was small and made of glass. She put out some candles and she adjusted the lights around the apartment to help illuminate the area and highlight the mood. Now, she only had to change clothes. Yes, she certainly was going to make up for that bungle.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego came into the house and noticed the dim atmosphere. She craned an ebony eyebrow. _What’s going on?_ Was she missing something? Was it a special day that she completely and totally blanked on? Well, it was not their anniversary; she was damn certain of that one. _Dammit, what the hell could I have possibly forgotten?_

The super-powered female could not figure it out. It was not a birthday as far as she knew. So, if it was not a birthday and it was not their anniversary, what was going on? _Dammit_ , she needed to remember or Kimmie was going to get all huffy about things. She did not desire to hurt Kim’s feelings, so she truly needed to remember and she needed to do it quickly.

“Hey, sweetie,” Kim called from the kitchen; her lover could not see her due to a wall that blocked the kitchen from the front of the apartment.

“Hey,” Shego replied in a cheerful tone that she hoped did not sound as suspicious as she thought it did. _Damn, damn, and triple damn_. She needed to remember even faster now! _Come on, brain_ , she silently pled. She really did not want to upset her Princess. The redhead took everything to heart so badly, so she needed to recollect as quickly as possible. But, nothing was coming to mind.

Kim stepped out of the kitchen and the sight of her only made Shego more nervous. Kim was wearing a sleek, black dress that stopped at mid-thigh, to purposely catch her lover’s attention; and it was working well on more than that job. The outfit was making the green-skinned female believe that she had forgotten something very important. Unfortunately, it was also distracting her from figuring out what might have slipped her mind.

“Why are you just standing there? Come on in,” Kim urged the pale woman, beckoning her with one finger.

Shego nodded mutely, swallowed hard, and stepped further into the house while her girlfriend disappeared back into the kitchen. She watched Kim walk away, the redhead’s hips mesmerizing her for a very long moment. Kim had the perfect hips in her lover’s opinion and she knew how to use them for calling attention to herself by swaying while she walked, which always called Shego’s attention to her lovely lower half. Hips that led to perfect legs that the former thief imagined resting on her shoulders.

On that note, Shego exhaled slowly and tried her best to think of what could be going on because she definitely did not want to mess around and _not_ end up with those hips under her fingertips or those legs wrapped around her later on. Okay, she went over things one more time. It certainly was not their anniversary. It was not her birthday and it was not Kim’s birthday. There was nothing else left.

“Pumpkin,” Shego called as she started to make her way toward the bathroom.

“Yes?” Kim replied.

“I’m going to take a shower, okay?” she informed the redhead; that way Kim could stop her if she needed something or if she was making food or something.

“Go ahead. I’ve got dinner made and everything, so we can eat once you get out,” the hero replied.

Shego went to take a long and hot shower. She sighed once she was safe in the bathroom and away from her practically glowing lover. She needed to think. _What day is it?_ Once again, nothing stood out. She concluded that it probably was not something special about the day that occurred annually.

There was always the chance that Kim just wanted to celebrate something that happened to her. Something could have happened at work or her Princess could have done a particularly outstanding job of saving the whole world. Either way, there was nothing truly special about the day that she needed to remember and if that was the case, she was off the hook, which she was very thankful for.

The green-skinned woman felt much better about herself now that she was sure that she had not forgotten some special day. She loosened up and enjoyed her shower. Once she was done with thoroughly cleansing herself, she searched for something to complement her lover’s attire. She plucked out a black dress of her own from her side of the closet and threw it on. She checked herself out in the mirror and felt that it was safe to join Kim for dinner now.

Shego went back out into the apartment. The lights were still dimmed and as she got to the dining room, she saw that there were candles lit. Part of her was still a bit nervous that she might have forgotten some special day because of the very romantic atmosphere that was set. She tried to think again as her slim lover served dinner. Kim sat down next to Shego, even though it was typical for them to sit opposite each other at the table.

 _Oh, man_ , Shego thought that she might have to just get it over with and ask what was going on. Usually she would just roll with it and play things off, especially since she was fairly certain that there would be sexual gratification at the end of the line, but she had a conscience, especially when it came to Kim. She would not be able to sleep if she capitalized on a situation when something was causing her girlfriend to make such an effort and she did not even know why. She just could not do such a thing.

“Princess,” Shego said with a sigh.

“What? Is something wrong with the food?” Kim asked because she was still a bit sensitive about her cooking, even though she had improved vastly since high school.

“No, no, it’s fine. Did something happen at work or something?” the pale woman inquired. She considered that Kim might just be celebrating some kind of biological medical breakthrough. Maybe they cured the common cold at her lab, or better still, they might have cured idiocy.

“No, work was normal,” Kim answered, shaking her head.

“Stopped a new villain today?” Shego guessed.

“No. Did you?” the redhead countered.

“No.”

“I guess we’ve even then,” Kim commented with a smile.

Shego let out a weak laugh. She was going to just come out and ask apparently. “So, what’s with the setup?” she inquired. 

“Nothing. I just wanted to be romantic. You don’t like it?” the olive-eyed adventurer asked, olive eyes glancing down to hide her concern.

“Nah, it’s cool. I just thought I should’ve come in with flowers or something,” Shego admitted. She doubted that she should have said that after it left her mouth, but it was out there in the air now. At least her lover did not look offended.

“No, I just wanted to be romantic. Relax,” Kim said with a small smile.

Shego exhaled and she was able to relax regarding the whole evening now. She felt better knowing that she had not forgotten some special day. She hated seeing a disappointed look in her redheaded lover’s face, not that she ever said that her girlfriend. Those big leaf-colored eyes always made it seem as if she was wounded right down to her very soul, which Shego thoroughly despised witnessing, especially when it was her fault.

-8-8-8-8-

“Shego, could you do the dishes?” Kim requested as she began blowing out the candles around the dining room. They were done with eating and therefore done with the dining room as far as she was concerned.

“Um … sure,” Shego replied, figuring that the dishes were busywork for her while Kim set up the next phase of the evening.

The shorter female disappeared into the bedroom while Shego worked on the dishes, which were only their plates and utensils. She could not help wondering what was next; she wanted to get to whatever it was. She knew that she was in for way more than a quick hop in the sack because that just would not do after such a carefully prepared meal. She wondered what her clever girl had in store for her.

“Sweetie,” Kim called for Shego a few minutes later.

The raven-haired woman almost ran to the bedroom, but she caught herself. She walked civilly, but determined to their room and opened the door. She looked around for Kim when she did not see her immediately, mostly because the lights were out. The room was bathed in soft candle light. Kim was standing near their closet, leaning on the wall with her hands over her head and a pouty look on her face; Shego’s jaw almost dropped open. The redhead was dressed in a practically transparent nightgown that stopped right at the top of her creamy thighs.

“You’re way overdressed,” Kim commented in a warm and sultry tone as she sauntered over to her stunned girlfriend.

The ex-villainess was about to eagerly shed her clothing and then tear Kim out of hers, but the redhead stopped her. The adventurer slowly undid the dress that the super-powered woman was covered in. The dress floated to the floor like a silky feather and Shego started reaching for Kim’s garment, but she was halted again.

“Nah-uh. Not yet,” Kim said while taking Shego by the hand and heading over to their bed. 

The redhead lowered Shego to the cool sheets and gently pressed her against the pillows. Once Shego was settled right where Kim wanted her, the petite hero straddled her lover’s waist. The emerald-eyed female started reaching for things again. 

“Not yet,” Kim scolded her girlfriend while slapping her hands down.

Shego growled in frustration; she had already had enough with the foreplay and it had only just begun. She was never really into foreplay. She had taken Kim right on the floor in the living room enough for Kim to know that her girlfriend did not really have the patience for foreplay. Well, she was going to have to deal with it that night.

Kim leaned down and kissed all over the pale woman’s face, earning several grunts and whines from Shego. Kim smiled and then kissed where Shego wanted. Kim’s soft lips moved Shego’s mouth with a passionate kiss, which Shego returned with enthusiasm. But, as the green-skinned female tried to deepen the embrace, Kim pulled away. Shego growled again while screaming “dammit” in her head. _Is Kim trying to drive me nuts?_ If so, it was working well.

Kim reached over to the nightstand, causing Shego to turn and see what she was reaching out for. The redhead revealed that she was holding a large strawberry covered in whipped cream. She put the fruit to Shego’s lips and the raven-haired woman devoured the sweet ruby. She then went to lick Kim’s fingers since they were right there, but the younger female pulled her hand away before Shego made it. 

“No,” Kim said while grabbing another strawberry.

The pale woman ate that piece of fruit, too, when it was presented to her and she made another move for Kim’s fingers. The redhead was just too swift and she went for another strawberry. By then, there was strawberry juice on her fingers, which Shego had gone for again.

Kim smirked and put her fingers in her mouth to clean them of the sticky fruit juice. Shego almost cracked while watching the adventurer slowly suck on her fingers. The former villainess began reaching for things again; only to have her hands slapped away, much to her aggravation. 

“No,” Kim stated once again with conviction.

Shego scowled deeply and she was set to protest verbally, but Kim presented her with another piece of fruit. At first, she was not going to eat it, but she decided to put up with the vexing foreplay for a bit longer since she knew that Kim put some effort into thinking of it; besides, she actually liked strawberries. She just happened to like Kim more than she enjoyed the fruit.

Once she was finished with the strawberry, she noted that those slender, peach fingers were still near her mouth. She brushed the tips with her tongue to see if they would be pulled out of her reach; they were not moved. She took two fingers into her mouth and began playing with them as if they were bite-sized pieces of candy.

“Naughty Shego. I still had strawberries,” Kim whispered. She did not move her hand despite still having strawberries.

“I don’t want strawberries,” Shego muttered. She had to be careful on how she moved her mouth because she did not want to lose those fingers because she had them and she was having fun with them.

“What do you want?” Kim asked as if she did not know.

“You.” 

“Then lay back and enjoy,” Kim instructed her girlfriend.

The adventurer left her fingers for Shego to delight in while she went to the pale green neck of her lover. She kissed and lapped at the sea of skin underneath her. She made her way down Shego’s body at a steady speed until a bit of cloth got in her way. She managed to undo Shego’s bra with one hand while the pale woman was busy reaching for things again. Kim felt warm fingertips on her thigh and she slapped the hand away.

“Princess, what the fuck?” Shego snarled. She was sick and tired of being denied the feel of soft flesh.

“Lay back. Don’t touch,” Kim ordered.

“No,” the elder woman replied. _What the hell?_ She never just laid back and she always touched. 

“Do you want me to stop then?” the redhead inquired with a teasing grin.

“You do and I’ll fry you good,” Shego answered.

“Then just let me do this. Let me give you this.”

The ex-thief snorted like an angry bull and then suddenly cried out as Kim went right back to lavishing attention on her body. Her cried got louder and more fervent as the younger woman continued to apply pressure with her mouth and caressed intimate areas with her free hand; the other hand was still in Shego’s mouth and she could only hope that Shego did not bite down. Shego arched into the touches and eventually gave into it completely, becoming nothing but a moaning body.

Kim’s goal was to reduce Shego into the grunting pile of melting flesh that she was. She made sure to pay close attention to all of Shego’s most sensitive areas, putting her mouth on all of those places. The night was all about giving the pale female pleasure.

While the night was all about giving Shego ecstasy, Kim was thoroughly enjoying herself. She could not help noting that the green-skinned female tasted and felt so incredible. Kim believed that she could drink from her lover forever and need nothing more to sustain herself; if only that were feasible. She also liked hearing Shego’s shouts of pure bliss. 

It was like Kim’s hands and mouth were everywhere, drawing Shego in. Each touch and taste brought Shego higher and higher. Even when she reached the edge and flew over, Kim did not stop. It was like Kim would never stop and Shego did not want her to anyway.

The raven-haired female could not even think anymore thanks to her skilled lover. She just let the pleased feeling wash over her like waves in the ocean. She did not even notice that it felt so good that it was causing her to cry; tears were actually coming from her eyes as if Kim touched her essence with all of the careful attention. It was never like that before.

Shego’s mouth started moving without her brain’s permission. She confessed a few secrets to her lover, almost throwing off Kim’s rhythm. She told Kim things that she never told anyone while hitting another zenith thanks to the redhead. She spoke of how she needed Kim; she said it over and over again. She screamed Kim’s name and then started panting that Kim was the only thing right that ever happened to her. And before she started crying, she told Kim that she cared about her; all clear signs that she just was not in her right mind because she generally did not say anything near those things.

-8-8-8-8-

After a rather intense session of lovemaking, where Kim did all of the work just as she wanted and planned to do, the couple lay down for a good night’s sleep; well earned in both of their opinions too. They slept on their sides, which they usually did. Kim was pressed against Shego’s back, which was atypical; Shego was usually the one pressed against Kim’s back. One of Kim’s hands was caressing Shego’s abdomen, another thing that Shego generally did, but they did not mind the reversal for the moment.

“I love you,” Kim whispered and she kissed her lover’s shoulder. 

“You’d better,” Shego replied in a playful, but haughty tone; it was a clear sign that she was back to normal. She always had some sort of smart aleck response when her lover declared her love. There were no emotional signs that she was connected to her girlfriend like before.

The redhead sighed. She thought that the wall had finally come down between her and Shego, but obviously that was not the case. They were probably always going to have that wall, Kim thought. The green-skinned female was never going to be open with her emotions more than likely. Shego was just never going to trust her enough to let her into her heart and that thought hurt the hero deeply. Was she ever going to be loved in return?

-8-8-8-8-

Before this happened: Kim made a mistake that she and Shego both took to heart. What was her mistake?


	4. T-minus seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. Disney does, but you already knew that, didn’t you?

4: T-minus seven

Kim came into the apartment looking completely wiped out; she was feeling just the way that she looked. Being a hero was tiring sometimes and that certainly was one of those times. She just wanted to soak in a nice, hot bubble bath for as long as possible and then cuddle on the sofa with the love of her life for the rest of the night. Those were the only things that would make up for the extra-long and exhausting day.

“Shego, sweetie, you home?” Kim called as she shut the door.

“I’m in the living room,” Shego answered.

The redhead wandered into the living room and found Shego parked on the sofa, lounging and watching a rerun of a boxing match. The former thief was a big boxing fan, especially of the lighter weights; she claimed that the lighter the weight, the harder the fight, but her lover hardly ever stopped to watch and see if that was the truth. Kim leaned down and greeted Shego with a deep kiss. The green-skinned woman eventually tried to pull Kim down to her to take the kiss further, but the petite adventurer pulled away.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Shego playfully demanded to know. There was a mischievous and lustful glint in her emerald eyes.

“I want to take a bath,” Kim replied.

“Hard day at the lab not discovering a cure for anything?” the pale woman teased with a smirk.

“I had a mission and don’t knock my work.” Kim wagged a finger at her lover.

“A mission has you looking so tired?” Shego asked incredulously. She never thought that one simple mission could zap the energy of her hyperactive girlfriend. She wondered who the villain was that wore out her lover. _Someone might need to give that guy an award_ , she thought as a joke.

“It was a really hard mission. It was a new guy and he was surprisingly good. The guy was actually competent and he had people working for him that were competent. They were actually creative and capable,” Kim answered as she started toward the bathroom.

“Want some company?” the green-skinned female offered.

“You’re not going to make fun of the mission tiring me out?” Kim inquired because she really just did not want to think about that mission ever again.

“No.”

“Or my job?” the younger woman asked because her girlfriend seemed to get a kick out of making fun of her career. It was not like she was a clown or something. She was a chemist and she did noble work as far as she was concerned.

“No.” Shego actually just liked making fun of Kim’s job because she saw that it got to the younger woman and sometimes she was just obnoxious for no reason other than it entertained her to be that way.

“Then I’d love some company,” the redhead said and then she disappeared into the bathroom.

Shego smirked and paused the match that she had been watching after a few minutes; she figured by that time her Princess probably had things ready in the bathroom. She went into the bathroom and found Kim already soaking in their circular tub. The bubbles were covering most of the hero’s body and she had her long hair tied up to avoid wetting most of it.

The pale woman shed her clothes in a matter of seconds and tied her ebony mane up as quickly as possible. She slid into the hot water and made her way behind Kim. She pulled the redhead to rest against her. The hero sighed as if all was finally right in the world, which Shego thought was cute.

“You want to talk about it?” Shego asked because she knew that something got to her girlfriend and wore her out. She was curiously as to what could zap the hyper adventurer’s energy.

“No. Could you rub my back for me?” Kim requested. 

“Ask and ye shall receive.”

Shego moved one of her hands to Kim’s lower back and began carefully kneading the area. She heated her fingertips slightly, despite the fact that they were in a warm bath. The redhead made small purring noises in the back of her throat as the massage continued on. The sounds usually caused Shego to melt, but she was a bit concerned as she touched her lover’s shoulders.

“Did you hurt your back or are you just that tense?” the raven-haired woman inquired in a soft tone. She had no problem with giving her girl a rubdown, but she would like to know why Kim required the attention.

“I landed on my back from a fall. It’s nothing serious,” Kim assured her lover with a content sigh.

She knew that Shego worried about her, even though Shego tried her best to not to say so. It was just the way that she acted whenever Kim came in with the smallest injury; the redhead often wondered if she acted the same way when Shego came in with an injury. From the former thief’s point of view, Kim acted worse than she did when she came in with some kind of wound. They were both a bit zealous when it came to the other being injured.

“You know you need to be more careful, Princess,” Shego commented and she lightly kissed Kim’s neck to help relax her lover more than she already was.

“Not if that stops you from touching me like this,” the redhead replied while trying to lean into Shego even more. If she had managed to get closer, she and her beloved would have been sharing a body.

“You think I need an excuse to touch you?” the green-skinned martial artist asked incredulously. If anything, she needed an excuse to stop touching Kim. If things were left to her, she and Kim would be intimately touching at all times, caressing each other at all times.

“I don’t think that at all,” Kim replied in a low tone, showing that she was almost completely comfortable.

“Then be more careful,” Shego practically ordered.

Sometimes, the ex-villainess thought that her girlfriend went out on missions with the intent of getting hurt or she just did things that she knew her body would regret the next day. She knew that it was a slightly silly thing to think, but her girl was so careless sometimes that it just seemed like she was doing it on purpose. It was more than likely that her girl truly believed that she could do anything, like she was immortal or indestructible or something like that.

Kim nodded to show that she would attempt to be more careful and then she relaxed into her lover’s body and touch. The slender hero eventually fell asleep in the water because it never cooled down; Shego made sure to keep the water warm so that Kim never had a reason to get out. When the redhead woke up, she found herself lying in their bed, wrapped in a bathrobe.

The hero dressed in her pajamas, which consisted of a pink camisole and crimson pants. She wandered out into the living room and found Shego back on the couch, watching a movie now because the boxing had finished a while ago. Kim silently joined her and curled up next to the emerald-eyed female. Shego automatically wrapped her arms around her lover; it actually took her a few seconds to realize that she was holding her girlfriend.

Shego was a bit surprised that Kim had cuddled up next to her in her pajamas. She thought that her Princess would desire to go out tonight, but obviously she was wrong. She had no problem with staying in, especially if she got to just hold her girl through out the night without having to be bothered with any outside annoyances. Besides, she and Kim had different ideas about going out and they probably would have had a long debate on the matter that would have led to a sparring match, which would have led to either a compromise or them sleeping in the gym because they would fight until they dropped; they had done it plenty of times before.

So, staying right where they were was fine by Shego. She focused back on the movie and was content to hold her lover. She absently caressed Kim’s stomach while they watched the film. Kim actually fell back to sleep because of the simple touch relaxing her.

“You’ve been working yourself way too hard, Princess,” Shego muttered while making sure to keep a good hold on Kim now that she noticed her lover was knocked out. She did not want the hero to fall off the sofa because Kim sometimes moved around in her sleep. “It is almost impossible to keep you still,” Shego joked and she kissed the side of Kim’s head.

The raven-haired woman believed that Kim always tried to do too much. Sometimes just watching her in action was tiring as far as the older woman was concerned. She often warned Kim about burning herself out, but with the Possible spirit inside of her, it was in one ear and out the other with Kim. She just did not know how to sit still.

Much of the time, Kim could not understand how Shego could sleep late or just lounge around on the sofa all day. In Kim’s mind, there was always something that needed doing and she always found that something. Shego sometimes jokingly accused her lover of being a drug addict because of the speedy and busy way that she lived her life. Kim did not think that was very funny; she always appeared rather offended by the joke when it was uttered in whatever way. The pale woman would then halfheartedly apologize, but her girl would stay in a funk about it for a little while.

“Pumpkin, you okay?” Shego asked as Kim moved around a bit and then she halfway opened her olive green eyes.

“Yeah. Did I fall asleep again?” the younger woman inquired with a small yawn.

“Yeah.”

“Maybe I should just call it a night,” the hero considered. It seemed like a good idea since she just kept falling asleep anyway. She had no idea that she was so worn out that she could not even stay awake for ten minutes it seemed.

“All right. I’m surprised that you didn’t want to go out to some fancy restaurant or something, though,” Shego commented while letting Kim go, so she could go get in the bed.

“Why would I want to go out?” the redhead asked in a confused voice.

Shego laughed a bit until she realized that her lover was being serious. She straightened out her expression. “No reason. Go to bed, Princess,” she replied. It took everything in her to sound normal. 

Kim was suspicious about that answer, but she was too tired to think on it. She stumbled toward the bedroom and eased into the comfortable mattress. She closed her eyes and fell asleep right away; she would easily sleep through the whole night. The emerald-eyed female stayed in the living room for most of the night; she was in complete and utter shock.

-8-8-8-8-

When Kim woke up, she expected to feel warm arms around her, but there were none. She opened her eyes to see where Shego was, but she did not see her beloved. She sat up and discovered that she was alone in the bed. She arched a curious eyebrow and wondered where Shego was; it was very rare for her to wake up second. She wondered why she had slept so late and then she checked the clock. She had not woken up late, so Shego was up really early as far as she was concerned.

The redhead climbed out of bed and went to brush her teeth before doing anything else. She then went outside into the apartment. She scanned the area for the love of her life, but she did not see her girlfriend. She went to check in their workout room and found Shego working over their heavy bag.

“Hey, sweetie,” Kim greeted the green-skinned woman while going over to kiss her cheek.

“You look rested,” Shego noted. She supposed that she was glad that Kim was feeling better, but that did not make her feel any better for some reason. She was upset and she had been all night.

“I feel that way. Why are you up so early?”

“No reason,” the older woman grunted as she pounded away at the heavy bag.

“You want some breakfast?” Kim asked.

“Yeah.”

“What do you want?” the redhead inquired.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Okay,” the hero said in an unsure tone. Typically, Shego had a long list of things she wanted her breakfast along with some smart aleck remark to go along with the unrealistic chart of demands.

Kim exited the room and went to the kitchen. She was about to start making some waffle mix until she noticed the calendar. She stopped everything that she was doing and stared at the calendar in disbelief. Her mouth dropped open in total shock.

“Holy crap,” Kim muttered while it felt like all of her organs fell right out of her body.

Yesterday had been their anniversary and she had completely forgotten it. That was more than likely the reason Shego assumed that she wanted to go out last night, meaning Shego had remembered and had not said anything. _Damn and double damn_ , the adventurer silently cursed. She was officially the worst partner ever, she figured.

The hero ran back to Shego and practically through herself at the pale female. Shego grunted when she was hit and almost fell over because of the force behind the tackle, but she managed to stay on her feet. For a quick moment, she thought about how that was a really good hit. She looked down at the shorter woman that was now in her grasp. Kim was utterly an apology over and over again while tears were creeping down her checks.

“Princess, what’s wrong?” Shego asked, even though she could guess what happened considering what yesterday had been.

“I’m so sorry I forgot our anniversary. I’m such a horrible girlfriend,” Kim replied in a sob.

“No, you’re not. It’s okay,” the ex-villainess tried to assure the redhead.

“No, it’s not!”

“Sure it is. It’s totally fine. Don’t worry about it. Stop crying,” Shego said as she properly embraced Kim and rubbed her lower back to help calm her down. She hated seeing Kim cry because it just reminded her of a time when Kim was not hers and she had cried so often back then, almost every time they came together in fact. Even back then, for some reason, she disliked seeing the hero in tears. 

“It’s not fine,” Kim objected. How could she always go on about loving Shego and then forget such an important day? That was just horrible. So, of course it was not fine.

“It is,” Shego insisted.

Kim continued to cry and Shego just held her. The petite redhead kept apologizing too; Shego merely listened. She wished that Kim just did not remember because she actually would have preferred that to the weeping young woman in her arms. Kim took things too hard. Although, she silently admitted that their anniversary was a bit serious. Still, she just wished that her slim girlfriend did not cry about it.

-8-8-8-8-

It was late at night and Kim had gone to bed. The day had not been too bad once Kim had stopped crying. They had gone out for breakfast and everything was pretty much all right, on the surface anyway. 

At the moment, Shego was sitting on the sofa and staring down at the gift that she had bought for Kim. It was a well thought out gift and she had been rather proud of it; she had gotten an engagement ring. She thought that they were ready to take such a big step, but maybe she was wrong. She still thought about proposing, despite what happened, but she doubted that it would work.

She could not bring herself to present the ring to her lover anyway, not after how Kimmie acted that morning, especially when the crying had began. Such a gift would probably only make her lover feel worse and being a stubborn girl, she might actually refuse because she had forgotten their special day. Shego could see her girlfriend turning her down on the proposal, saying “You deserve better than a girlfriend that can’t even remember our anniversary, so I won’t let you marry me” or something along those lines. She supposed that she would just save it for her Princess’ birthday or some other special occasion that required a gift.

Now, the pale woman was rather hurt that Kim had forgotten their anniversary and she kept thinking about it, despite the fact that she did not want it to bother her. The redhead always talked about how much she loved Shego, but she could not even remember the official day that they had both picked together that their relationship truly started. Obviously, Kim did not care as much as she always claimed she did, Shego concluded. If she really did care, she would have remembered the day no matter what happened.

After what just happened, the green-skinned woman felt justified in being so tight-lipped about her emotions. No point in saying anything if Kim was not really going to take her feelings into consideration. It would only hurt in the end, so she might as well remain silent.

The ex-thief sighed; she supposed that she could just save the gift for the next time that she screwed up too. She was bound to make a mistake sometime soon and she was certain that the gift would be a good way to show that she was truly sorry for whatever that mistake was going to be. She guessed that she should not be too tough on Kim. After all, neither of them was as perfect as they pretended to be. Yeah, she should just save the gift for the next time that something went amiss and she would just forgive Kim for her mistake.

It was not like Kim forgot their anniversary on purpose. She knew deep down that Kim would never hurt her on purpose, which was probably the reason that she liked to spare Kim’s feelings whenever she could. Yes, that was why she had gone out and bought the ring in the first place, so she would just hold on to it and wait for the right time to pop the question.

-8-8-8-8-

Before this happened: Shego said some words to Kim that she instantly regretted. What was the outcome of such harsh words?


	5. T-minus six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. Disney owns them.

5: T-minus six

Shego knew that she had been wrong. She had been so very wrong. It was just that certain things happened to piss her off, like when things did not go her way or when she did not know exactly what was going on. She just could not stand stuff like that, but still she had been wrong and she knew that.

The green-skinned female had never felt so guilty and ashamed of herself in all of her days. Through out all of her half-assed heroing, half-assed sidekicking, stealing, fighting, and biting sarcasm, none of that had left her feeling a tenth of the way that she felt at the moment. It only let her know further what was already a fact: she cared about Kim Possible. She cared about Kim a lot.

Now, she did not mind admitting that to herself. It was just that she knew what came along with caring about a person and that was a lot of baggage, some of which she was feeling the brunt of at the moment. She did not mind it with Kim because she believed that the redhead would be true to her, but she damn sure did not show that. She merely acted like an ass.

“I’ll have to apologize, I guess,” Shego muttered to herself. She was walking down the street with no destination in mind; she just had to get out of the house.

The pale woman was well aware that she was going to have to apologize. She did not feel any better about herself after walking out on Kim, so she obviously preferred to be with the hero rather than being on her own, which her mind pointed out. She should have known that before she left, but she had not been thinking about it when she was busy making a complete and total jackass out of herself. She had put way more than her foot in her mouth that time around; she had practically gnawed both legs off. 

“Idiot,” the super-powered woman berated herself.

What had she been trying to accomplish in that argument, her brain demanded to know. She had already known that Kim was very sensitive about how much Shego trusted her and she had gone and practically confirmed the belief that she did not trust Kim at all. How stupid was that? She just had to a bitch about things. She just had to keep pushing, even though the issue was deader than disco.

Shego sighed and she wondered why Kim even bothered with her. She had a wicked, sharp tongue; the muscle might as well be a poisoned dagger with the way that she used the thing and on the one person that gave a damn about her. But, she had been so upset and she believed, even now, that she had a right to be angry. She just should not have said what she said. Right, that was it. She did have a right to vexed, though.

Look, her girlfriend, her lover, her Princess had been keeping a secret from her, a big secret as far as she was concerned. So, of course, when she found out about it, she was exceptionally cross about the whole affair, even though she did try to control herself. Kim should have told her what was going on. No, actually, it was her belief that Kim should not have done what she did point blank and there would not have been as much to tell if she had done that.

Okay, actually, they had established that Kim should have at the very least told her about everything immediately and at the most Kim should not have gone through with anything that she had. That issue was extinct, so she needed to stay on track and focus on the new issue, the one where she should have just shut up because the matter was closed, but she did not. She just went too far.

“Why the hell do I always do that? Why the fuck do I always have to keep going? Do I need to get the last word in so badly that I don’t care if I make her look at me like I eat babies in my spare time?” Shego asked herself. A growl escaped her throat and she slapped herself in her forehead as she thought about it.

Yes, Kim had looked at her like she was some kind of monster, which was helping plague her mind. For Kim to look at her like that, she knew that she had done something heinous. It killed her on the inside to know that she could do something to make her lover look at her in such a manner.

“Fuck it, I need pretty much the greatest damn gift of all time to make up for this cock up,” the pale woman told herself.

Shego did not even know where to begin if she was going to start searching for a gift. It would have to be an outstanding gift, too. Something that would fit a queen’s taste or even well beyond that. She was not sure what that was. _What’s the greatest possible gift on the planet?_

She considered flowers briefly. She could see Kim chucking those right out of the window in front of her face, which would open a whole new can of worms because she would have to slap Kim after that. So, flowers might actually cause a break up rather than mend the rift. 

She then thought about candy, but unless the candy was laced with some serious drugs, she doubted that would work in gaining her any kind of forgiveness. Besides, she could picture Kim flinging those into the garbage with all of her might. Again, it could lead to another fight, more hurt feelings, and possibly end the relationship.

She then thought that a stuffed animal might do the trick because her lover did have a soft spot for those stupid cuddle buddies. Unfortunately, she could envision the redhead breaking out a jar of acid to dissolve the toy; that would be one of the problems with dating a chemist. She had hurt her Princess way too much for something conventional to make up for her big mouth.

 _Okay, well, what am I supposed to get Kim that said, “I’m sorry for being an amazingly insensitive, stupid asshole, so please, forgive me”?_ She tried to think; _what does my Princess really need or what does her heart truly desire?_ Nothing was coming to mind and she felt like she did not know her girlfriend at all. All right, it seemed that she was pretty much screwed.

“Come on, brain. Don’t let me down like this,” Shego begged her mind.

She did not want to risk losing Kim. The hero was hers no matter what, but with the way that she had acted, Kim might just decide that she did not want to be Shego’s anymore. It was not like Shego was keeping her Princess a prisoner in a tower or anything, so Kim was free to go whenever she wanted. She might want to leave now. There was always a chance for that; she hated to admit that.

It was not just that callous slip of the tongue. There were any number of things that Kim could cite as a reason to walk out, but Shego was certain her latest “stunt” would be the watershed moment if Kim did leave. The thought of it made her chest hurt.

While Kim was free to leave whenever she wanted, Shego would not just let her Princess simply walk out of her life. She would scrap for Kimmie no matter what because Kimmie was hers. She had been the one to save Kim and she would not allow anyone else to profit from her hard work. She had been the one that showed Kim that she should not settle, so she definitely was not about to just allow the redhead to walk out of her life, especially not when it would be her fault. The guilt would haunt her for the rest of her life along with the memory of her girlfriend.

The green-skinned woman sighed. If anything, her blunder let her know how much she cared about Kim and she told herself that she had better always remember the feeling to avoid screwing up again. It actually annoyed her to a certain extent because her feelings gave Kim power over her. Just look at her now, wandering the city to find someway to apologize to the redhead, walking around like a vagrant searching for that one special, holy-grail type object that would make everything all right again. She never thought that she would be in such a situation and even though she did not like it, she continued her search.

“I have to find something to make sure she doesn’t leave me and she forgives me for being so stupid,” Shego muttered as she walked into yet another store. It felt like she had been to a million shops all over the city and had nothing to show for it. “But, I can’t lose her.” So, she kept looking.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim was disheartened and distressed to say the least. Shego had been gone for hours and she had not called or anything. She was not sure if her beloved was coming back. She wanted to believe that Shego would come back, but she had been so angry when she left that it seemed highly likely that she would not return.

Part of Kim thankfully declared “good riddance!” since Shego was gone. She had said so many hurtful things and it was not like Shego trusted her, which was proven during the whole ordeal. They could not have a real relationship if Shego would never trust her as much as she trusted the pale woman.

Kim supposed that it was her fault that her beloved would never trust her wholeheartedly. She was the one that had not told Shego about the encounter, but she did not think that it was a very big deal. It was a quick passing on the street with a few words exchanged. It was so not the drama, yet they were going through all of the crap that they were now. _And, it’s pretty much all my fault_ , Kim silently lamented.

“No, I didn’t make her say those things,” Kim reminded herself with a growl. A sharp frown cut across her face.

She had not made her lover spout so many harsh words. So, it was not _all_ her fault. Sure, she had started the situation, but she had not forced Shego to speak her mind in such a rough and thoroughly callous manner. She could not believe that was what Shego really thought of her. They had been together for so long and _that_ was what her girlfriend thought of her for all of that time. _Why does Shego even bother to stay with me then? What’s the point?_  

The hero always feared that Shego thought such things of her. They had not come together under the best circumstances, after all. Now what happened way back then was definitely her fault entirely. She guessed that she did not blame the green-hued former thief thinking such things about her. She just wished that Shego would not hold it all against her like that. She was not really like that and she wished that Shego would just believe that.

For some reason, the redhead felt like she should do something, even though her issue had been resolved. She still felt like she owed Shego an apology for starting the whole mess, even though she had already apologized until her tongue was swollen. She just wanted to show Shego that she really did love her because she truly loved Shego from the bottom of her heart.

But, Kim was upset with the things that Shego had said, so she supposed her apology would wait until well after Shego’s, if she ever did get around to apologizing. She just could not let go that the raven-haired ex-villain would say such detestable, reprehensible things to her. If she apologized again before Shego did, it would give off the impression that she was fine with what happened or that Shego somehow had the right to say what she did. So, she would wait for Shego’s apology; not to mention, wait until she even felt like speaking with the emerald-eyed female.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim thought that she heard a noise outside of the bedroom door. She turned to see if Shego was in bed, but saw that she was alone, just like when she had gone to bed. She guessed that the noise might have been her lover, but Shego did not enter the room. Kim yawned as she sat up and looked around for the source of the noise. When nothing caught her eye, she decided to get up and investigate.

The redhead hopped out of bed and opened the door. She was about to step out when something on the floor caught her eye. She glanced down to see a single red rose and an envelope. She picked up both and opened the envelope to find a letter, which was addressed to her.

“Princess, I’m so sorry for everything that I said and did. I didn’t mean those words. I swear that I never meant to hurt you. I was just so angry when I said those things and you know that sometimes I let my mouth get carried away. I didn’t mean any of it. I’m so sorry. 

“I know that I’m the only one for you and you’re the only for me. I want things to stay that way. I want things to always be that way. I swear that’s all I want. I’m so sorry for making you think otherwise.

“Princess, you’re my world. You’re my Princess. I would do anything for you. I never meant to hurt you. Please, believe me. I never meant to make you cry. You know how I feel about your tears. I never wanted to be a reason that you cried. I’m so sorry. I promise I’m sorry.

“Please, forgive me,” the letter implored and it was sighed from Shego in neat, curvy handwriting.

Kim folded the letter back up and then scanned the area for her girlfriend. She did not see any signs of the former villainess, but she went to check the rest of the apartment. She went into the living room and found Shego on the sofa. It appeared that she planned on sleeping there, as the blanket and the fact that she was lying down suggested; she was going to sleep on the couch.

Shego doubted that Kim wanted to sleep next to her after everything that she had said. She did not think it was fair for her to even lie next to the redhead after hurting her feelings so thoroughly. She had some problems with sleeping on the sofa, but she would do it until it seemed that she was forgiven.

“Sweetie,” Kim said.

“Hmm?” Shego answered while opening her eyes.

“Why don’t you come to bed?” Kim offered. It took a lot for her beloved to admit fault, so she could at least see that the pale woman was trying. She could meet Shego halfway if that was the case.

Shego sat up and looked at the hero to see if she was serious or not. From the look in her olive eyes, Kim was serious. The green-skinned woman guessed that she was wrong in assuming that her lover would not want to sleep next to her; actually, she had not been wrong until Kim found her little package.

“Princess, I’m so sorry for everything I said,” Shego apologized again.

“I know,” Kim replied while sitting down next to her beloved. “I’m sorry for everything I did,” she muttered.

“It’s all right. I knew you didn’t mean anything by it. I was just angry and paranoid. I don’t really think like that. I was just really pissed.”

“You had a right to be. It was so stupid of me to think that he didn’t mean anything. I should’ve told you about running into him the second I did and I definitely shouldn’t have met up with him, even if there were a bunch of people around. I shouldn’t have given him the number either. I don’t know what the hell I was thinking,” Kim stated while shaking her head a bit.

“It was all right. I mean, I just forgot or disregarded the fact that you’re the trusting, optimistic type. You always give people the benefit of the doubt until they show their true colors while I always assume the worst. Plus, I just remember how you used to be when it came to that bastard. I just jumped on you like that because I thought you might actually consider going back to him,” Shego admitted.

“Shego, I’d never leave you, especially not for him.”

“Well, doy,” the ex-thief commented and she forced out one of her confident smiles. “I’m way better looking then him.”

Kim laughed a bit; leave it to Shego to try to remain all cool when talking about such a serious matter. She was thinking about how Shego always tried to stay cool when it came to almost talking about her feelings or thoughts on their relationship. She believed that Shego was so guarded because she did not trust her, despite everything she said.

“You are,” the adventurer concurred.

“Kimmie, I really didn’t mean everything I said. I don’t think of you like that. I know you’re honest,” the pale woman said while reaching over and caressing Kim’s cheek; she was glad that the scientist did not pull away. “And I know that you’d never cheat on me. I’m sorry I even suggested that such a thing could happen,” Shego stated.

Kim believed Shego for the sheer fact that Shego did not like to apologize, so for the sheer number of times that she had apologized, Kim felt that meant that she was being sincere. She wanted to forgive Shego automatically, but she remembered all of those words being yelled at her and the wounds were still so fresh that they were not allowing her to forgive her beloved.

“Shego, come on to bed,” the hero said softly while climbing to her feet.

The green-skinned female frowned; she could just sense that she was far from being out of the dog house. She did not know what it would take to get Kim to move on. She wished that she could take those words back and burn them to a crisp that way they could never bother her redheaded girlfriend ever again. Kim did not deserve any of those things that she had said, but she could not un-say them. She could only apologize and wait, so she would have to do those and try to show Kim that she did not mean anything that she had said.

Shego went to bed with Kim and they both thought about some of the things that Shego had said. “So, Kimmie, did you enjoy your little date with David? … I wonder what you two did together, but I’m going to guess that it had something to do with fucking around … I guess not only can you do everything, but everyone while you’re at it … It looks like Little Miss Perfect has a failing after all. She’s a whore …” Yes, she had actually called Kim a whore. She could not believe that she said those words. How could she expect forgiveness after saying such things? Gandhi probably would not even forgive her for those words.

The forgiveness actually came in small intervals. First, Kim was all right with talking to Shego while looking her in the eye; for a while when the whole ordeal began, Kim used to look at the floor when she addressed her beloved. Then they moved on to where it was all right to touch; it started out with simple touching that was completely innocent and ended with it being all right for Shego to hold Kim when they went to sleep. Then it was all right to kiss after that. And then one night, Kim cuddled up to Shego and used her for a pillow, resting her head on Shego’s chest.

The intimate action let Shego know that everything was finally all right. She held onto Kim tightly in her sleep, caressing her hip for most of the night. She was never going to let her girl go, the pale woman silently vowed. She just had to be more careful about what she said. She just had to be more careful in general.

-8-8-8-8-

Before this happened: what led Shego to say such things?


	6. T-minus: five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. Disney does.

6: T-minus: five

Shego hated Global Justice with a passion. It was like GJ was sucking the life out of her, like a succubus. Every time she was set to just lounge around the apartment for the day, it never failed that that would be the day that GJ called her up to put her on a mission. She could not wait until she was out of their evil (in her opinion) clutches. She just wanted to be free of them forever and she was counting the days, much like a prison sentence, which she thought was ironic.

She came into the apartment after the mission that she had been sent on by that accursed agency, only wanting a hot shower followed by a nap on the terrace and capped off by an activity that would require her lover and another shower. She made it as far as to one step toward her goal, namely one step toward the bathroom, and then the phone rang. She growled in frustration; she would not put it passed those GJ pricks to call her right after completely a mission to dampen her mood further by dumping another stupid assignment on her right away. It had been done before; it was not like she could refuse, but her girlfriend could complain about it if it was brought to her attention.

She marched over to the phone and checked the caller ID. A cell phone number was showing. She arched an ebony eyebrow because the number did not look familiar at all. She considered the fact that maybe one of Kim’s friends had changed their number and was calling just to talk to Kim. She picked up, intending to tell Monique or Ron that Kim was not home yet.

“Yeah,” Shego answered the phone.

“Um … hello, I’m looking for Kim Possible,” an unfamiliar male voice informed her.

“She’s not here right now. Can I take a message?” Shego inquired.

“Um … sure. Just tell her that David called and I wanted to make sure that we were still on for Friday,” he reported. Her mouth nearly hit the floor and her eyes felt like they were ready to fall out of her skull. She was thankful that they were on the phone and not speaking in person.

“All right,” she practically grunted.

“Have a good evening.”

“Whatever,” she replied and disconnected the call.

The pale woman frowned; her mood had gone from bad to borderline murderous rage. _What the fuck is that jackass David doing calling_ **our** _house_ , her mind demanded to know. _Better still, what the fuck is he doing calling our house for_ **my** _Princess?_ And the best one, _what the fuck does_ **my** _Princess have set up with that douchebag on Friday?_ Shego did not even want to think about it, but she did think about it because she did not like the implications behind the phone call.

David was a coldhearted, calculating bastard on a good day as far as Shego was concerned. So, what the hell was Kim doing with him on Friday? Why were they even in contact with each other? _Oh, there’s definitely some bullshit going on_.

The green-skinned female went to take her shower, but she did not enjoy it as she had planned on. She was no longer in the mood for a nap either, despite how gorgeous the day was. She ended up on the couch and watching a movie because she did not have any other way to waste time without ending up venting her building suspicion. She waited until she heard the door open and close.

“Hey, sweetie,” Kim called into the apartment to greet her lover wherever she might be in the place.

 _How can she sound so normal_ , Shego wondered about her girlfriend’s tone. It was almost insulting. It was a struggle to keep from frowning just because of the pleasant greeting.

“Hey, I’m in the living room,” the former sidekick announced.

The redhead was in the living room in a flash. She leaned down and kissed Shego on the lips. She was about to go change and join Shego on the sofa afterwards, but the taller woman halted everything for a moment as soon as the kiss was ended.

“David called,” Shego reported casually. She wanted to see how Kim would react to the news.

“He did? Did he confirm Friday?” Kim asked as if nothing was up, like what just happened was normal.

“Yeah. What’s happening Friday?” the pale woman inquired without sounding like she was suspicious of the whole thing.

“I’ll tell you all about it in a little while. Let me get out of these clothes,” Kim said; she hated business casual, which was what she was dressed in.

Shego frowned, but she did not object and Kim walked away to change. She wondered, was her redheaded lover going to think of some cover story now that she was aware that Shego knew about David and their meeting on Friday? She was not sure, but she doubted that just a bit.

Kim had not hesitated when David was brought up. It was feasible that the phone call was innocent and the meeting was innocent. Except, David was involved and nothing was innocent when he and a female were involved. Shego just did not trust that bastard anymore than she trusted a starving snake to guard a wounded goat.

The olive-eyed chemist returned to the living room and curled up next to Shego; she was now wearing house clothes of a tank-top and sweat shorts. Shego glanced down at the shorter female in her grip and wondered if Kim was not going to go into explaining the Friday meeting with David. She was not about to let it slip Kim’s mind. She was even tempted to forbid Kim from going, but Kim being a grown woman, she could do as she pleased.

“So, what are you going to do with David?” Shego asked when she noticed her girl was about to nod off. It was a bit amusing to her that more often than not, putting Kim against her and in front of a television at the end of the day made Kim fall asleep.

“Oh, right! Totally slipped my mind. He’s working with a summer camp in his spare time and he wants me to come and talk with the little campers about pretty much everything I do. I thought that it would be fun. I mean, talking with kids and making them aware that helping people is a good thing and science is cool and everything,” Kim explained with a small smile.

“You’re really idealistic, Kimmie,” Shego commented.

“I guess, but it’s true.”

“To you, it’s true. So, how’d David get our number?” the raven-haired female inquired.

“I ran into him the other day and we talked for a couple of minutes.”

“What the hell did you two even have to talk about?” Shego asked, even though she was actually demanding that information.

“I would’ve thought nothing, but he started talking about his kids and the camp. They all sound so cute.”

“Dammit, Princess, you can’t really believe that asshole. He’s a first class prick and you know that,” Shego pointed out. She also wanted to know why the hell she had not been told about when Kim ran into him if it happened “the other day.” It seemed like information she should have gotten the day it happened, especially since words were exchanged.

“You think he’s lying about the kids?” Kim asked incredulously. She could not imagine him lying about such a thing since there were easier things to lie about.

“No, I don’t think he’s lying about the kids, but I don’t think he’s being completely honest and you should know that he’s not going to be completely honest when it comes to you. He’s a fucking weed and you know that.”

“Yes, but I want to talk to the kids. I might be able to inspire them. The world needs good citizens and maybe a couple more scientists. I don’t see what he could get out of that.”

“Pumpkin, you know how he is. You can’t just expect him to just want you to talk to some brats,” Shego huffed. He could use those kids in some way to try and tug at Kim’s heart strings and she did not even want to think about what other things he would be tugging at if he seriously got his way. She tried not to think that her Kimmie might be planning to let him pull at those things.

“Well, that’s all I’m going to do,” Kim promised. She was only going to talk to the children at the summer camp, tell them about some of her adventures and what she did at work, hoping to positively encourage them in someway.

“So, when you met up with him, did you talk on the street or did you go some place? What?” A growl almost escaped the older woman’s throat, but she was able to keep it at bay.

“We just talked in passing. I had to get to work and he had something to do. So, it was like a two-minute conversation in the street. I didn’t really want to talk to him at first, but he was so polite and sweet. I thought that it was nice that he was working with kids and everything,” Kim answered.

Shego scowled deeply; her Princess sounded somewhat infatuated in her opinion. It seemed that that bastard David had already worked his magic on her lover. He knew just how to get to her naïve and thoughtful girlfriend, too. Actually, she hoped that was the case.

There was always the chance that Kim could have been playing the thoughtful, clueless victim when, in fact, something more sinister might be going down. Shego glanced down at Kim, who was already halfway asleep again despite the fact that they had been having a conversation. It was probably the former and not the latter situation when it came to things because her Princess was not malicious. Besides, Kim loved her.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego stood in the back of the auditorium as Kim spoke to a bunch of snot-nosed brats. The redhead had a way with kids, but Shego was not there for that. She was there to keep an eye on the asshole David. She knew that he had to have ulterior motives and she was not about to let him hurt her girl again. She was not about to chance something funny going on and she was being played, either. 

She scowled as Kim finished up and David went up to her. He was a pretty boy with a brain, a very dangerous combination because they seemed to mask the fact that he was an asshole. He had chocolate brown hair with hazel eyes and a smile that damn near sparkled like he was in cartoon. He had an even tan with a strong jaw line and she was certain that he got his eyebrows done because they were perfect. He was built like a sprinter. Putting that altogether, girls practically fell into his lap and he was not one to complain. But, to make matters worse, he was very intelligent without being smug about it.

Shego growled as David’s arm snaked around Kim’s waist as he led her off of the stage. She could not believe that Kim did not move his limb immediately; her brain started wondering if maybe the sinister situation was going on. She made her way down the aisle to meet Kim while the redhead finally removed David’s arm; it had hardly been resting on her waist for four seconds. He looked offended by gesture.

“So, Kim, how about we go have some lunch,” David suggested, flashing his charming smile.

“No, I don’t really have the time,” Kim replied. She had no desire to spend any alone time with David, but Shego thought that her lover denied him because she was there.

“You know, you should go,” Shego told Kim. She figured that had been the plan more than likely, but her presence was possibly screwing it up. She would let Kimmie go if that was what she wanted; maybe it was just lunch and even if it was not, she would like to get it out of the way. If Kim was going to sleep with the guy, they might as well get to it, so they could all move on.

Kim looked rather offended by her beloved’s suggestion. “What do you mean I should go?” she asked in a confused voice. She did not want to go out with David.

“Yeah, might as well. I’ll see you at home,” Shego said in a dismissive tone and she walked off, leaving her lover extremely puzzled.

Kim was about to protest; she wanted to go home with Shego, but David pulled her away to go have lunch. They went to a little diner that was near by, but allowed David to show off that he was driving a lovely little imported sports car. Kim was not very comfortable in her current position, namely alone with David and at her lover’s consent no less. David was not helping matters either because he put his hand on her knee, which caused her to jump; she was wearing shorts, so she felt his flesh on hers and she did not like it.

“David, what do you think you’re doing?” Kim demanded to know, even though she could guess since he was trying to caress her leg.

“Nothing. That was an accident. I didn’t know your leg was right there,” David assured her.

“Oh.” She glanced away; she guessed that was valid reason for him touching her. Of course, she did not believe him, but it was possible.

“You look really good, Kim. I’m glad you’ve been talking care of yourself. You’re as beautiful as always. How have you been?”

“Fine, and you?”

“I’m all right. I’ve been better,” he admitted.

“How so?”

“You know things just haven’t been the same since you left me.”

“Well, that was really your fault,” she pointed out.

He nodded and then flashed her a very contrite look. “Come back to me, Kim. I’ve changed. I won’t do it ever again,” he promised in a very smooth tone. He was using a voice that used to make her melt right into him and believe whatever lies he would tell her. She realized how much of a fool she used to be.

“I won’t come back to you,” she answered with more conviction that he liked.

“What do you mean you won’t? We’re such a good match, babe. We belong together and you know that. I know it, too, now. Who else could be as good for you as I am?” he inquired.

“My current girlfriend. She is better than you on your best day. She cares about me. She’s faithful, loving, and supportive. I would never even consider leaving her, especially to go back to your sorry ass,” Kim replied with grit in her tone.

David’s face showed a bit of surprise because of Kim’s language. He did not recall her speaking like that; she was usually so civil no matter what. Obviously, Shego was rubbing off on her.

“Oh, really? Then why did you seem so happy to see me? Why did you come to talk to my kids? Why did you have lunch with me right now? Because you wanted to see what I was up to and because you still have feelings for me,” he reasoned, making certain to not sound shaken by her words. He tried to pin her with a confident, almost haughty glare.

“Yeah, mostly hatred. I wasn’t happy to see you. I was shocked. I talked to your kids because it was for the children’s sake. I like encouraging kids to do good in the world. And, believe it or not, I didn’t want to have lunch with you. I’ve moved on with my life. I don’t need you and I don’t want you. Shego is the only for me. I love her. So, goodbye, David and this time, it’s for good,” Kim said and she stood up.

“You left me for a woman?” David asked in disbelief. “You couldn’t have possibly replaced me with some female. First of all, you’re straight and no woman is better than I am for you. So, you couldn’t have left me for a woman,” he hissed.

“I did. A great woman and I’m going home to her right now. Bye, David,” Kim repeated and she turned to leave.

“Kim, wait! I drove you here,” he pointed out. “How are you going to get home?”

“It’s called a bus,” she replied without looking back. She was gone before he could say anything more.

The redhead had no shame in riding the bus and she caught one to go home. She found the apartment empty when she came in, much to her confusion. She did not think too much of it, even though Shego had been acting rather bizarre for the whole day. She settled into the house and tried to erase her day with David from her mind.

By the time that Kim was going to bed, Shego still had not come in. The redhead guessed that her lover was partying hard, so she left on the lights for Shego when she did manage to come in and then she went to bed. She hoped that Shego did not come in drunk; the pale woman was strange when she was tipsy.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego settled into bed after a long shower. She thought that Kim would be in a deep sleep, but she was wrong. As soon as she hit the mattress, the petite redhead eased over to her and cuddled up to her. Shego did not respond to the attention.

“Where have you been?” Kim asked curiously, even though she pretty much knew.

“Clubbing,” Shego answered.

“Had fun?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s good,” the adventurer muttered and she fell asleep seconds after that.

Shego stared down at the slender hero with a heavy frown. She could not help wondering what Kim did with David, especially since she had fallen asleep so quickly, as if she were completely and totally exhausted. She decided that she would approach the subject in the morning.

The following morning had been far from pleasant. Kim easily and almost instantly apologized for even speaking to David; she truly did regret even looking at him. Shego did not even have to express her anger toward that when her girl brought it, but the fact that Kim had apologized did not stop the emerald-eyed female from barking about how pissed she was with what happened. The pale woman was not just upset that Kim had spoken to David, but she had not told her about meeting up with him.

Kim moved on from being sorry to being angry with Shego for practically forcing him to go lunch with David. Shego countered, telling Kim that she knew that she wanted to go. The redhead frowned at that assumption and Shego uttered some words that she was going to regret for a long time. The words had to do with calling Kim’s faithfulness into question and then accusing the younger woman of being a whore. Kim’s whole face fell and she looked like she was ready to burst into tears. She had not even been able to even speak after that; she could only give the green-hued woman a very contemptible face that would haunt the older female longer than her words would.

-8-8-8-8-

Before this happened: Shego and Kim went house hunting and they told Kim’s parents about their relationship. 


	7. T-minus: four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. Disney does.

7: T-minus: four

“I don’t like it,” Shego proclaimed as she looked around the apartment that they had only just entered. It was the third apartment that she and Kim had looked at that day alone. Kim groaned; Shego did not seem to like anything.

“What’s wrong with it?” the slender hero inquired, even though she could guess. Shego was not very complex when it came to things that she disliked. She was too easily irked for complicated issues to arise. They had been in the apartment for all of five seconds and she already did not like it.

“It’s too small,” Shego replied as if that was the only thing that mattered. “Why bother looking any further when it’s obvious that it’s too small?”

Kim had expected such an answer. All of the apartments that they had looked at the other day were also “too small.” She was starting to wonder if her pale girlfriend was planning to build an Olympic-sized swimming pool in the apartment or something close to that. Yes, they were out looking for an apartment together, as in they were planning on living together, which they actually already did. They were planning to share a home, though.

They wanted to step up their relationship and they saw that owning an apartment together was a good way to show that they were committed to each other. Kim was currently living with Shego because she did not want to move back into her parents’ home and Shego had argued that she should not waste the time and money looking for a place of her own when Shego’s home was open to her. She practically lived there for months as it was, anyway. Kim thought that it was such a sweet gesture and Shego thought that she was reading too much into. The pale woman liked to argue that she was just being pragmatic about the situation; one of them had to be practical, she figured.

“Maybe we could look around some,” Kim suggested about the apartment. She would like to see a room in an apartment just once.

“Why? I don’t like it,” Shego stated and she walked out of the place.

Kim smiled nervously at the woman that was showcasing the apartment to her and her girlfriend before trotting off after her departing lover. She sighed as she caught up with the green-skinned woman, who did not bother to look at the redhead. Kim grabbed her to stop her from walking away.

“We’re never going to find a place if you keep acting like this,” the slim hero pointed out.

“Look, I don’t like it. I’m not going to stay some place I don’t like. Simple as that,” the former thief replied.

“We’re going to end up just staying at your apartment at this rate.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“It’s getting cramped.”

“You just collect too much shit,” Shego countered.

Shego knew that they needed a bigger apartment than the one that she had. Her apartment was good for one person and it might have been able to sustain two, but Kim was starting to accumulate things, as any person did, and they were running out of room. She just wanted to move some place worthwhile, though. Everything that they looked at so far was dreadfully average in her opinion. She wanted to move some place that was at least equal or better than the apartment that they were living in now.

“Shego,” Kim whined.

“Don’t do that,” Shego pled. She hated when Kim whined to her because she was starting to have a hard time fighting against that.

“Could we at least look around the next apartment before you declare to the world that you don’t like it?” the redhead requested with an adorable pout.

“Fine,” the pale woman sighed in defeat. It seemed like her lover had been endowed with all the powers to win against her when they were not physically fighting.

-8-8-8-8-

It took the couple a month to find the perfect apartment, according to Shego anyway. Kim agreed because it was a nice place and they needed to move quickly because Shego’s place definitely was not big enough for the both of them anymore. The place they got was spacious, the rent was reasonable, it had a large balcony, and there was a pool on the building property for the residents. Shego gave her stamp of approval and Kim thought that the hard part was over; boy, was she wrong.

Shopping for their new home was just as bad as finding it. Shego seemed to have extremely high standards when it came to just about everything; actually, she had hated certain things and if something contained one quality that she hated, she hated the whole thing. Their decorating desires clashed at almost every point and they had to compromise or settle for living in an abstract painting. They decided to each take a certain room to decorate and the other could not change the decisions. The only rooms that they would do together were the bedroom and their private gym.

The gym they had to do together because they used all different kinds of equipment and they only had a limited amount of space at their disposal. Shego did not use as much impact machines as Kim because she did not like to put the shock on her knees. Kim was not as into weight training as Shego was. The only thing that they agreed on right away was getting a heavy bag to beat up on. Other than that, they had to sit down and discuss everything.

“I’m glad we got all of this shit out of the way,” Shego stated with a sigh as she and Kim lay down for bed. They were finished with the apartment and she was grateful that they could finally just enjoy the place.

“It feels like home now,” Kim commented while snuggling up to her lover, pressing herself into Shego’s side. Shego moved her arm to where she could caress the redhead’s lower back.

“Yeah, I guess so. But, like I said, it’s nice it’s all done.”

“Not quite.”

“Not quite?” Shego echoed in a very puzzled tone. She hoped that Kim had something dirty and active in mind when she said that and was not referring to something that they actually still had to do around the apartment.

“We’ve still got to tell my parents,” Kim reminded the green-skinned female.

Shego’s face fell. She really did not need to hear that, especially when she had such inappropriate ideas in mind. “Right,” she deadpanned.

“What?” Kim asked curiously when she heard her beloved’s tone. They had agreed already, so she did not know why Shego sounded as she did.

“Nothing.”

“No, it’s something. I know that tone. Come on, tell me, sweetie,” Kim purred and she rubbed her leg up and down Shego’s shapely leg. She was hoping to coax the information out of the pale woman.

“Don’t do that,” Shego complained with a groan. It still surprised her at how bad the little hero could be, but only when it came to her. She knew that she was actually the one that made Kim naughty because it seemed to be the only way to get her to respond when it came to information that Kim wanted.

“Why not?” the redhead asked with a purr again.

“Just go to sleep.”

“Tell me,” Kim pressed and her hands became very busy.

The redhead began to lightly fondle her girlfriend’s breast. Shego groaned again; she was going to cave, they both were certain of that. The raven-haired woman growled in a low tone.

“I’ll wear you out if you keep this up,” Shego said, as if that was a threat.

Kim scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You’ll tell me everything I want to know first,” she replied. She earned a yelp after lightly nipping at Shego’s neck.

The former villain moaned as she felt soft lips on her heated flesh. Kim was right, but not because of the torture. She was going to cave because it was the only way that she could get swift revenge.

“I don’t see why I need to meet your folks,” Shego replied, arching into the small, yet talented hands on her body. She licked her lip because of the attention; oh, she was going to work Kim out thoroughly because she just went too far with her interrogation now.

“Because I love you.”

“That’s not a very relevant reason.”

“Because I want you to,” Kim said and then she kissed Shego’s neck. It was a long and wet kiss that ended with the adventurer lapping at the moss-colored skin.

Shego had to inhale to make sure her response did not come out as a quivering moan. “So?”

“You won’t do it for me?” the slender hero asked while staying at her beloved’s neck, kissing and licking at the skin as if it was sweet candy.

Kim waited for an answer that did not come. The redhead carried on her behavior and then stopped abruptly just as her partner was getting into things. Shego growled in anger as everything came to a halt. 

“Dammit, why the hell did you stop?” the ex-villainess demanded to know. She glared at the younger woman. Now, she would have to torment Kim all night if she was going to keep acting the way that she was.

“You didn’t answer me. You won’t meet them for me?” Kim asked with a very cute pout.

“Damn you, Kimmie. You get me all worked up and then try to bribe me?” Shego asked. _Oh, I have taught the little goodie-goodie well_.

“Not bribe you,” the redhead replied. “Only help you say the right answer. Now, you’ll meet my parents, right? I want to come out and show you off. So, you’ll meet them, right?” Kim brushed her fingers over one of Shego’s most sensitive areas. The green-skinned woman hissed in pleasure.

“Princess, either do it or stop it or regret it,” Shego ordered.

“Give me an answer.”

“Fuck it, I’ll do it,” the emerald-eyed woman stated with a snarl.

“So will I,” Kim replied. She had actually planned on doing everything because she wanted to celebrate their new home and she knew that Shego was plotting against her for such tactics. She did not want Shego to get back at her because she would not get any sleep if she let her beloved get back at her.

-8-8-8-8-

“Do I need to dress up for this shit?” Shego inquired in an irked tone. She was speaking to Kim and she was sitting on the sofa while the redhead was moving behind her. She did not know what the hero was doing.

“No, and could you stop acting like I held a gun to your head to make you agree?” Kim countered.

“Hell, if it was a gun, I could’ve resisted,” the pale woman remarked.

“Don’t try to be a grump because you’re so easy to persuade,” the hero teased.

“Keep it up and I’ll tell your parents what you do with that nasty little tongue of yours. I’ll also tell them about all our little toys.”

“You wouldn’t,” Kim gasped in fear.

The former sidekick chuckled wickedly. “Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn’t. I’m not too sure.” 

“Sweetie …” Kim begged and her face fell into a small pout. “If you behave, we can use some of those toys tonight.”

Shego pretended to think on it. She really had no plans to flip out in front of Kimmie’s parents and she was not going to say anything disrespectful to them. She did not want to upset them in any way because she thought that they might try to talk Kim into leaving her. She had already put so much into the relationship and she did not want something to go wrong now. She had gotten used to having Kim around, wanting Kim, and taking Kim whenever the thought came to mind.

But, she did not have to let Kim know that. She would make the redhead a bit nervous because it obviously paid off. Oh, she was already planning in her mind what she was going to do to her little redhead lover now that they were going to break out the toys. It was going to be a _long_ night. A line of drool almost escaped Shego’s mouth, but she realized it just in time.

Okay, Shego decided to stop thinking because she could see where her often one-tracked mind was going already. She just could not help it because Kim was … just beyond words. The older woman had always known that Kim was special and she had sort of an attraction to her, but it had been different in the beginning to what it was now. There had not been a sexual attraction in the beginning; Kim had only been a kid in her eyes then. But, not now and now that new attraction seemed to be at the forefront of Shego’s mind much of the time.

“Sweetie,” Kim called.

Shego managed to get herself out of a daze to notice her lover was speaking to her. “Huh?”

“Are you going to get ready soon or just stay on the couch?” the scientist asked.

“Oh, right. Give me a second.”

“Okay.”

Kim waited for Shego to get ready, so they could go meet up with her parents and have maybe the longest discussion of their lives. She had told her parents that they needed to talk and she was going to bring someone special with her. She had not told them anything else, though. She was nervous, of course, about them meeting Shego, about finding out that she was in a homosexual relationship. She was not too sure how they would react to the news.

It was not so much that she was in a homosexual relationship. Her parents had never shown any sort of problem with homosexuals, but then again, the issue never really came up. She was more anxious about them meeting Shego because of her past and because of her attitude. If she was dating a polite, business-type woman, she doubted that she would be as nervous as she was.

Kim was not the only one that was anxious; Shego was also. She was not too sure if the doctors Possible would receive her well. She used to be Kimmie’s most deadly foe, after all. She also used to be a thief. They probably would not approve of her, even if they were all right with Kim being a lesbian. They might suggest that Kim break up with her. The very idea made her stomach flip and her throat burn.

The pale woman shook the thoughts away. Kim loved her, so surely it would take much more than disapproving parents to get her to leave. It was not like Kim was a child or anything. She was a grown woman; she had the voting and drinking privileges to prove it, not to mention she would soon have the PhD to prove it too. So, everything should be all right, Shego convinced herself.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim and Shego entered the Possible abode. Mrs. Possible greeted them with a smile, which Shego thought was strange, but then again she was not one for smiling. Shego smirked often, but she hardly ever smiled. She noticed that Kim looked much like her mother, especially when smiling. The couple were ushered into the house and found Kim’s parents standing a few inches away.

“Hey, Mom,” Kim greeted the older redhead.

“It’s so good to see you, Kimmie,” her mother said. The mother and daughter hugged each other also as a greeting.

“It’s good to see you, too,” the hero replied. 

“So, who’s this with you, Kimmie-cub?” her father inquired while nodding toward Shego.

“Dad,” Kim groaned and she blushed just a bit because of the nickname. She could just picture Shego using the name at a very intimate moment and thoroughly corrupting the extremely innocent pet name that her father had for her.

“What?” he asked, not seeing what he had done wrong.

“This is Shego,” Kim introduced her lover.

“Right, you’re living with her,” Mrs. Possible said.

Shego was stunned that the neurosurgeon knew such information. She guessed that Kim told her parents that she was rooming with Shego, which Kim had. The pale woman doubted that they guessed how involved their rooming together truly was; she did not think that Kim would go that far and she was right. Kim had no problem telling them that she lived with Shego as if they were roommates, but she did not get into the fact that they were a couple.

“Yeah, this is her. Hey, where are the tweebs?” Kim asked, noting the overwhelming and uncharacteristic silence of the house.

“They went out to the movies,” her father answered. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Kim was not surprised that her brothers were out. They were wild now that they were teenagers. They stayed out all hours of the night, getting into all sorts of trouble. If they did not bring in such good grades, Kim bet that they would be ground for the rest of their natural lives, not to mention if they were reincarnated, they would be grounded for those lives, too.

“So, you wanted to talk. We might as well go and sit in the living room,” Mrs. Possible suggested.

“That’s good,” Kim concurred.

They all went into the living room. Kim sat down next to Shego on one end of the sofa and her parents took the other end. The Possibles all looked at each other while Shego was more interested in the floor. Kim gulped; it was harder than she thought now that she was face to face with them.

The hero wondered how she should go about talking to them about how she and Shego were a couple. She had gone over it several times in her head, but in her mind and in reality were two completely different entities. She wondered if she should just blurt it out; it might be easier that way. Before she could say anything, her parents started making small talk.

“So, how are things at work, Kimmie? I saw you published an article in a journal,” her father commented with a proud smile.

“Yeah, it was no big. I just had this weird idea after going after a guy that swore he was an alchemist and he could make gold,” Kim replied.

“I’m waiting to hear about you creating better rocket fuel,” Mr. Possible remarked with an amused smile.

“You’re waiting for rocket fuel and Shego’s waiting for a cure to stupidity. Mom, care to add to my list of things I need to invent?” Kim asked with a smile.

“I’m good for the moment. Wouldn’t want to overwhelm you,” her mother joked. She then turned her attention to their guest. “Shego, I’ve been curious about this, are you the same one that Kim used to go after when she was chasing Drew?” the brain surgeon inquired.

“The way same,” Shego admitted with a nod.

“And now you’re sharing your apartment with her? That is peculiar,” Mrs. Possible commented with a raised eyebrow.

“We’re not sharing her apartment anymore. We went out and bought a new one,” Kim informed her parents.

“Why?” the parents asked curiously. Kim knew that she had an opening and she needed to take it before they got onto another topic. She gathered up all of her courage and resolve.

“Shego and I are …” Kim started to answer, but it seemed that all of her courage and resolve were not enough to make it to the important part of her sentence.

The hero glanced at Shego, who was still looking at the floor. Shego appeared rather unhappy to be there, her mouth set in a line and her whole body tense. She actually considered jumping in since she noticed Kim was getting cold feet, but she imagined that it would not be proper for her to state that she screwed their daughter on a daily basis and they did all kinds of freaky things behind closed doors. She would leave the news to Kim.

Kim figured out that she was not going to get any help from her girlfriend. She thought about how her pale lover might take offence if she chickened out now. Shego might think that she was ashamed of their relationship or that she was lying every time that she told Shego that she loved her. It was bad enough that she was skeptical that the green-skinned woman trusted her, so their relationship did not need any more bumps in it.

“Shego and I are a couple,” Kim stated with more confidence than she thought that she had in her.

“What?” her parents asked in disbelief.

“We’re a couple. Shego was there for me through a very difficult time and we’ve been dating for a while now. We just bought that apartment together because we plan on living there as a couple. We’re a couple,” Kim explained as thoroughly as she could. She shrugged a little when she was done. Her parents appeared incredulous to the information.

“But … but, Kimmie, what happened to David?” her mother managed to ask through all of the shock. She could not fix her face, though. Her blue eyes were as wide as her husband’s own gaze. At least her mouth was not gaping open like his, though.

Shego sucked her teeth at the very mention of that name; she never wanted to hear it again. Kim glanced at her beloved and then turned back to her parents, who were waiting for the answer. She really did not desire to speak about David, especially since she knew that her lover did not want to hear about him.

“David’s gone,” Kim simply replied.

“W-why?” her mother asked. She rubbed her temples in a clockwise motion, which seemed to help calm her down.

“Because.” Kim answered. She did not want to talk about it. She wished that she could just forget about him. The only good thing about David was that he made her go to Shego and now she was with Shego.

“Because?” Mrs. Possible pressed.

“Because David’s an asshole,” Shego huffed. She was sick of hearing that little prick’s name as if he were someone important. He was gone and if her parents liked him so much, they should go find him and be with him.

“Um … excuse me, Shego was it? We don’t allow swearing in the house,” Mr. Possible said. He wagged his finger at her for a moment before rubbing his face with his hands. He had to take a deep breath.

Shego only rolled her eyes. _Is this what I have to look forward to?_ Good old, wholesome family annoyances? Not to mention, being compared to that jerk-off David? She wished that Kim had just stayed in the closet if that was the case or at least she would tell them why David was like a taboo subject now. Shego doubted that Kim’s parents would like her, even if they did accept her homosexuality.

The parents did not seem too thrilled with Kim just not being with David anymore. They had liked David. He was a very respectful young man, polite, funny, and intelligent. He was plain likeable and had a very charming disposition; they just did not know how charming. They thought that he would be the one for Kim, which they did not have a problem with. They thought that he took and would continue to take great care of their daughter.

There was not much of a problem in accepting Kim’s sexuality as far as her parents were concerned; her brothers made fun of her all the time, but then again they made fun of everything about Kim. It was the opposite when it came to accepting Shego; the twins loved her, even though she really disliked them. The parents, on the other hand, had a bit of a problem with Shego because she had such a disagreeable disposition. She was the opposite of everything that they had come to expect of individuals that Kim dated. But, they could see that Kim loved Shego and they tried to get along.

The parents invited Shego and Kim to dinner as often as they could because they were looking to get to know Shego better. They wanted to see what it was that Kim saw in her. They learned that she was not as bad as she pretended to be. She was just very cranky for no reason that anyone could see. They put up with that because she made Kim happy, which was all her parents wanted.

-8-8-8-8-

Before this happened: Kim figured out that she was in love with Shego, but Shego did not seem ready to believe it or return it.


	8. T-minus three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. Disney does.

8: T-minus three

Kim felt light. She was not sure why that was. The feeling had persisted for days now, maybe even weeks. It helped her get through a somewhat rough mission the other day and a killer midterm examination that day; it had been keeping her mood very fair for a while. She wondered what chemicals her body was pumping into her brain to make her feel so charged and wonderful. If she could bottle and sell the way she was feeling at the moment, she knew that she would easily make a fortune.

Since she was feeling so energetic, the slender hero decided to make dinner. She and Shego did not often eat home cooked meals because they were both very busy lately. Well, actually, Kim was always busy because she seemed to like things that way. Shego was just being overworked in her opinion recently.

The redhead slipped into the apartment, Shego’s apartment, and she proceeded to make dinner. She did live in the apartment, too, but it was her lover’s apartment. She was pretty much staying without having to pay rent; she would not consider it free of charge because she took care a lot of the housework.

When Shego came in, she was startled by the noise for a moment; it was just her instinct to be on guard when confronted by unexpected noises. But, once she realized that they were coming from the kitchen, she knew who was there. Only one person would break into the apartment and take the time to make food.

“Kimmie,” Shego called to greet her girlfriend.

“Yes, sweetie?” Kim replied, thinking that her lover might actually want something and with the way that she was feeling she would be more than happy to comply with anything that her lover desired.

“How the hell did you get in this time?” the former villain inquired as she went to the kitchen doorway to take in her girl’s appearance.

“Through the window again.” 

“I swear you should be a thief,” Shego commented with an amused smile on her face.

“I wouldn’t have to do that if you’d just give me a key,” Kim pointed out as she went over to the pale woman and greeted her with a light kissed.

“Where’s the fun in giving you a key?” the green-skinned female countered while grabbing the redhead. She wrapped her arms around the smaller female’s waist and gave her a proper kiss, in her opinion. She left the hero breathless.

“I’d still appreciate being able to come in like a regular person every now and then,” Kim remarked.

“You’re not a regular person and I don’t give out spare keys,” Shego replied. She was often entertained with the ways that the petite adventurer found to get into the apartment since she lived there, but she did not have a set of keys.

“Not even to me?” Kim asked with a purr. Now, of course, she would not have had any problem in obtaining a key if she really wanted one. It was just that she would prefer her girlfriend freely and willingly give her a key to the apartment.

The redhead then proceeded to hook her leg around Shego’s waist when she noticed that her little mew had not gotten to the older woman. She began rubbing herself against the raven-haired female. Shego exhaled sharply and slowly while holding on to the leg and running her fingers underneath the slim thigh.

“No,” the ex-criminal answered in regards to giving her girlfriend a key and then she gave Kim a small kiss.

“Please,” the redhead pouted. The wicked powers of her expression were not yet working on Shego’s steel resolve.

“No. Now, we’re already pretty much on our way there, so how about we get to the part where I strip you naked and make you scream my name on the table,” Shego proposed with a wicked smirk.

“No,” Kim answered with a giggle. “We have to eat at the table in a little while and dinner would burn anyway.”

“So the hell what? We’d be eating on the table anyway,” the pale woman quipped.

“Later, on the bed.”

“Now, on the floor.”

“No, dinner would still burn.”

“Fine, whatever. I’m going to go take a shower,” the emerald-eyed woman stated and she was released from the redhead’s hold.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego sat down for dinner. She supposed that it was nice to sit down to a home cook meal instead of having more takeout for about the zillionth time that week alone, but then again Kim was not exactly a master chef. She was a decent cook, but it had taken her a while to even make to that. Shego was not about to complain for the simple fact that she was not in the mood to cook and she almost never was. She was a much better cook than her girlfriend, but she lacked the initiative in many areas around the house, so Kim typically did the housework.

“So, how was your day?” the redhead asked.

Shego took a moment to think about it. She was not used to the “domestic” thing yet. The whole notion of having someone to come home to was still a bit beyond her and the first few times that Kim had asked such a question, she made the mistake of answering “what’s it to you?” or “none of your business.” She was starting to get used to it, though, and she knew not to get so defensive about things when Kim was just trying to make conversation. She had come to realize that she liked having Kim around, getting into her business and “domestic” things like that, so she did not want to give the younger woman cause to leave.

“It was hell,” Shego answered with a sigh and a shake of her head.

“What happened?” Kim asked with a genuine concern that the pale woman loved to hear from the redhead. It was good to know that someone cared so much about her that she wanted to know about her day and wanted to know what made it go wrong.

“The same bullshit as always. It’s like a rerun of the last mission I had, except more water was involved. I can’t stand GJ.”

Shego was working for Global Justice now. No, working was not the correct term because working would imply that she was being paid, which was far from the truth. She was more like a chore monkey for Global Justice; she did whatever Doctor Director commanded because she needed to do that in order to stay with the heroic redhead. It was either work for Global Justice or go to jail for a number of years and she did not want to be away from Kim for that long.

Sometimes, she itched to go back to being a thief and she was almost certain that her lover could tell. It seemed like every time that she was thinking about going back to being a criminal, Kim said something or did something to make her reconsider. She had to keep reminding herself that if she wanted to openly be with the redhead, then she needed to stay on the right side of the law. She wanted to be with Kim, so she had to resist the call to be a criminal.

“How was your day?” Shego inquired, trying to make normal conversation; well, as normal as they would ever have.

“I had a midterm,” Kim answered.

“How’d it go?”

“I feel pretty good about it. But then again, I’m feeling pretty good about everything lately,” Kim replied with a bright smile.

“You need to stop doing whatever drugs you’re on or at least buy me some too,” the emerald-eyed woman remarked.

“I’m not on drugs,” Kim argued. Shego constantly made jokes about her being on drugs and she did not find them very funny. She knew that it was just teasing, but she still was not comfortable with it.

“You do inhale a lot of chemicals.”

“I don’t inhale them,” the adventurer countered.

Shego only smiled. She truly enjoyed taunting Kim about her chosen profession and her possibly being a drug addict. Kim was a chemist. She just bounced around labs, involving herself in anything that had to do with chemistry. She was employed by the school that she attended, so it was all right for her to wander labs as long she was actually working on something, which she always was. She was also going for her doctorate and a master’s degree at the same time. Shego doubted that it would be long before she was dating Doctor Kim Possible.

“So, no wacky adventure today?” the pale woman inquired.

“Nope, but I would’ve handled it if something did come up, just like I did yesterday. I feel like I can take on the world,” the olive-eyed female answered confidently with a bright smile.

“I thought you always felt that way.”

Kim smiled again; the feeling inside of her was different from her usual confidence. It felt like it was expanding everyday. She was figuring out that Shego was the one making her feel the way that she did. She was coming to understand what it meant and she was not going to fight it. She accepted what it was; she was actually glad that it was there.

Shego could see that something was going on with Kim, but she did not pay too much attention to it. Kim was a happy little optimist anyway, so when she glowed, Shego did not think too much of it. She thought that was how her girl usually was.

The pale woman always figured that she would pay Kim complete and utter attention, not to mention worry, when the redhead stopped smiling. When the slender hero ceased to glow and when spark in her eyes faded would be the time when Shego figured that she might want to find out what was going on. So, she did not bother to find out why the younger woman was happy.

-8-8-8-8-

One thing that Shego thoroughly enjoyed about the whole “domestic” thing was getting laid on the regular basis. Every night she was fairly certain that she would get and give proper physical attention, which was a good thing as far as she was concerned. It made up for almost everyday that she knew would be crappy, namely everyday that she got called to GJ to do something, be it a real mission or fetching Doctor Director’s coffee. As long as she could come home to Kim, it was all right, which kept her from going back to crime.

The green-skinned martial artist did guess that the relationship was more than just the sex because of the way Kim made up for any horrid day that she had. She supposed that she liked having Kim pressed against her. She knew that she used to loathe when Kim removed herself from the bed, having other places to be. Maybe it was just that she liked having the mighty Kim Possible bend to her will, sometimes anyway. She was not sure the reason.

Shego was drawn from her thoughts as Kim moved against her. She looked down and saw that Kim had undoubtedly gotten her second wind. The redhead usually went for a couple of rounds and then found herself wore out because she could not keep still, thus spending her energy much more rapidly than her partner. But, she generally caught her breath and calmed down after about fifteen to thirty minutes.

The ex-thief would not have believed it if she did not witness, but the righteous little hero Kim Possible was quite the sexual athlete with quite the sexual appetite. She was adventurous in the bedroom too, willing to try almost anything once. Shego was not sure if Kim was always like that or just got that way in their relationship; she would later find out that she was the one that made Kim that way.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Shego inquired with a bit of a smirk; Kim was kissing her ribs.

“You know,” the redhead replied while moving her hand across Shego’s toned abdomen.

“Did you ever think that you might have a problem?” the pale woman teased.

“Problem? How so?”

“Like you haven’t kissed me right yet.”

The redhead smiled and proceeded with the notion of kissing Shego on the mouth. The embrace was long before Kim moved on to trail kisses lightly along her lover’s jaw. She then stopped at the green-hued female’s ear. She then went on to ruin Shego’s night with her next action.

“I love you,” Kim whispered for the first time.

Shego’s jade eyes went as wide as possible for a brief moment. She then forced herself to calm down before she alerted Kim to how uncomfortable the proclamation made her. She tried to focus on the physical ecstasy being brought on by her lover. But, she was now distracted by those three little words, words that most people longed to hear. She did not want to hear them, though. Things were bad enough with her living with Kim and enjoying the whole domestic thing, but those three words made things worse.

The raven-haired woman was fairly certain that she did not desire Kim’s love. She did not need the younger female getting so attached to her because if things did not work out, she would probably have to see that completely wounded look in the redhead seemed to have a patent on. She disliked the idea of that.

Kim noted how Shego was not responding as she usually did. The noises that she made sounded forced and her movement seemed off. It was as if something was wrong, but the olive-eyed female could not figure out what it was. Everything started out normal, but something was suddenly different.

The former thief caught on that she was not doing a very good job of focusing on just the pleasure. She needed something more, so she flipped roles and Kim. Once Kim was underneath her, she went to work, quickly causing the redhead to cling to her.

Kim moaned loudly while having her typical problem of not being able to keep still. She was always grinding and arching for more. Shego could only hope that she could wear the slender hero out and then she would not have to worry about hearing those words again. Damn it, she was wrong.

“I love you …” the words were quietly whispered, but assaulted Shego’s ears like shrapnel tearing through her body.

Kim began chanting those words like a mantra. Shego tried to chalk it up to the fact hat her lover was so close to the edge. But, once she was over that and calming down, she was still going on with those words. At the end of the night, she even said them before she fell asleep.

Shego was stuck wide wake with those words haunting her. Kim Possible loved her? _Yeah, right_ , her mind scoffed at the idea. Yeah, Kim Possible the world’s biggest goodie-goodie loved her, wink, wink, her mind commented. She glanced down at the redhead, who was hugged up against her with a small, content smile on her face even in her sleep.

“What the hell do you know about love? You’re twenty-one years old. You’re just a naïve kid, shooting off words that you don’t even know the damn meaning to,” Shego muttered.

The pale martial artist had no doubt that Kim believed that she was in love, which was not much better, but that was probably just her confusing good sex for love. The younger female did not know what she was talking about, the green-skinned woman figured. That was the best explanation for things as far as Shego was concerned.

Given time, Shego bet that Kim would realize her mistake and they could stay the way that they were, without any complicated emotions. Yeah, so there was no reason to worry; after all, Kim was extremely intelligent in many ways. Surely, she would figure out that she had merely confused really good sex with love.

But, as time passed, Kim did not come to the conclusion that Shego was hoping that she would. She continued saying those three words and Shego figured out her problem with hearing them. She wanted Kim to stop saying that accursed phrase because she just thought that Kim was using it too freely and she just was not telling the truth as far as the pale woman was concerned. After a while, Shego just snapped.

“Princess, I want you to stop saying that,” Shego practically ordered her girlfriend because she had said those hellish words the moment that Shego entered the apartment.

“Stop saying what?” Kim asked with a bemused look on her face.

“That you love me.”

“Why? I do,” the redhead pointed out. Why would she stop saying it when it was the stone cold truth? That was just counterproductive to their relationship as far as she thought.

“No, you don’t,” Shego told her lover.

Kim smiled, as if she was amused by the argument. “You can’t tell me. I do. It’s as simple as that.”

Shego’s face tensed and she scratched her forehead. “What the hell kind of way is that to wage an argument?”

“Why are you trying to make an argument? I love you,” Kim declared again, much to her beloved’s annoyance.

“Stop it,” the emerald-eyed woman growled.

“I love you,” Kim repeated in a singsong voice to really work Shego’s nerves.

“No, you don’t!” Shego barked. It was a bit surprising that she did not light up her hands, but she never did that to Kim anymore; unless, of course, she was using the powers in some creative way.

“You know what your problem is. It’s not the fact that I love you that you don’t like, but that you might love me back,” the redhead argued in a playful tone, which belied the seriousness of her words.

Shego scoffed and rolled her eyes; _yeah, right like I’d ever love anyone, especially some little goodie-two-shoes twerp like Kim_. But, she did do some of the strangest things for the petite hero, like listen to her problems, welcomed her into her little apartment, and every now and again, she actually cooked for Kim. She held Kim when she slept and enjoyed just being with her. Hell, she even gave up a very profitable life as a mercenary and thief to be with Kim. Damn it, was it possible that she might love Kim? Oh, hell no.

“I won’t love you,” Shego seemed to promise.

“We’ll see,” Kim replied as if she was confident when in fact she was anything but confident.

The redhead doubted that Shego would ever trust her enough to love her. She was going to try her best to stick around and make things work because she was certain that she loved Shego. She would try her best to prove that Shego was the love of her life and that it was all right for Shego to love her. She wanted to show that she would never need or want someone else; she was certain of that and she just needed to make Shego sure of it, too.

-8-8-8-8-

Before this happened: Shego did not want Kim to leave and they decided to give each other a try in a real relationship.


	9. T-minus two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. Disney does.

9: T-minus two

Shego twitched in her sleep. She did not want to wake up just yet, but something was disturbing her rest. She tightened her hold on the body that was against her, believing that it was attempting to make an escape. The body was still trying to wiggle away; apparently, she would have to wake up and straighten everything out. No one was leaving the bed if she had anything to say about it.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Shego demanded to know. Her voice was scratchy from sleep.

“Home,” Kim answered in a whisper, as if she did not want to wake Shego. It was obviously too late for that, though.

“No, you’re not,” the green-skinned woman stated firmly. It was a bit sweet that Shego wanted her to stay, Kim thought, but she still needed to leave.

“I have to,” the redhead replied.

“No, you don’t.”

“I do,” Kim insisted halfheartedly.

Shego smirked because she recognized that tone. It would be easy to have Kim stay for a while longer, maybe even the whole night. Shego moved her hand from Kim’s bare bellybutton lower, causing the redhead to moan in a very low tone; it was like she was attempting to keep the sound in.

“No, Shego,” Kim protested in quiet voice.

“Yes,” Shego insisted while moving her hand in a slow, teasing motion.

“No, I’ve got to … I’ve got to … I’ve got go home,” Kim stated while holding in a whimper. She bit the corner of her lip to keep from making any noise because she did not want to encourage Shego.

“No, you don’t,” the pale woman said and she kissed the redhead’s enticing neck while caressing her thigh with her free hand.

“Shego,” the younger female panted. _Oh, it feels so damn good_ , her mind commented.

The green-skinned woman smirked against the hero’s neck as Kim started to move with her. Shego slightly heated her fingers to increase the sensation. The redhead continued to bite her lip, trying her best to not encourage Shego, even though the older woman knew that she was in complete control.

Kim eventually turned her head, hoping to get a kiss. The raven-haired woman did not disappoint and she kissed the slender hero deeply, making sure to continue to apply pressure where Kim needed it most. The slender hero broke the kiss to cry out. The noise echoed through the dark apartment.

“Now, what are you doing?” Shego inquired, knowing that Kim was not in any shape to answer the question.

“Shego,” Kim moaned and she moved her hand, trying to locate some part of her lover to touch, possibly cling to.

“Nah-uh, Princess,” Shego said and she moved Kim’s hand. 

The redhead whined a bit and attempted to move her hand again, but Shego held it. Kim groaned and ceased trying to touch Shego since she could tell that it would not get her anywhere. Once the green-skinned female noticed that Kim stopped moving to touch her, she moved her hand to one of Kim’s breast.

Shego began gently massaging the mound in her grip, causing Kim to cry out again. The super-powered woman then heated her palms and her lover seemed to lose control, crying out and shaking like a madwoman. She would like to see Kim yak about going home now.

Once the redhead was done screaming and panting her head off, Shego pulled her close and watched the younger female fall asleep again. Shego smiled to herself and closed her eyes to go back to sleep, too. Unfortunately, the emerald-eyed female was awakened again a little while later by the body against her moving about. She growled in annoyance. _Dammit!_ She wanted to just sleep through the night and it was easiest to do that with Kim resting against her.

“What the fuck are you doing now?” Shego demanded to know.

“I’m going home,” Kim replied. Her lover was seriously sick of hearing such nonsense. The pale martial artist did not see why her lover ever needed to go anywhere once she was in the bed.

“No, you’re not. The bastard probably isn’t even there. Just stay here and stop waking me the hell up,” the pale woman ordered.

“I’ve got to go home. I’ve stayed with you all this week.”

“So, it won’t matter if you stay another day,” Shego argued.

“Shego, I’ve got to go home sometimes.”

“Why?”

“Because I live there,” Kim answered.

“So, you could live here.”

“I can’t live with a thief that’s wanted in about a fourth of the whole union. In fact, a fourth of the whole world,” the redhead pointed out.

Shego frowned briefly and then turned her mouth up. “So, what are you saying?”

“I would stay, but I can’t. I’ve got to go home at least for some new clothes.”

“Who needs you in clothes?” Shego’s grip then tightened around the petite hero.

“Shego, let me go. I need to go home,” Kim stated.

The older woman was reluctant to obey the order. She knew that Kim was going to go home if she let her go and she just could not let her do that. She could not let her go and she would not give her back. Kim seemed to read her mind, knowing why Shego did not want to release her.

“I won’t do anything with him,” the olive-eyed woman promised.

“You’d better not. You should just leave him,” Shego said, cutting herself off. She really wanted to say that “you should leave him for me,” but she assumed that such a thing would be ludicrous and she doubted that Kim would do something so smart.

“I should, but leave him for what?” Kim asked.

She would not mind being with Shego, but they could not start a real relationship. Besides, she was fairly sure that Shego just enjoyed having sex with her because it was the one thing that she was definitely better at. The pale woman was typically in control when they were intimate, so she thought that might be the appealing thing for Shego. What villain would not enjoy having control over Kim Possible, after all?

“You know, he’s every boy that I’ve ever dated. If I leave him, I’ll just find another guy that will be similar to him. He just won’t be as smart or energetic or charming. At least I can hold a conversation with him,” Kim stated.

“You can hold a conversation with me, too. It doesn’t mean we should date,” Shego remarked.

Kim hesitated for a moment. “No, it doesn’t,” she concurred. Her voice did not hold any disappointment, but it flashed in her eyes briefly.

Shego released the redhead, who eased out from under the covers. She sat up and stared down at the pale female, who eventually looked away. They were both upset with the way that things were going, but they refused to say that to the other. _Stay_ , both of their minds ordered. Kim would have liked to remain, but she did have to go. She stayed much too often as it was; it was almost like she lived with Shego and only visited home when it was supposed to be the other way around. The tryst seemed to have become the relationship, Kim realized. _A relationship that Shego clearly doesn’t want to happen beyond the bedroom_.

“Get going, so I can go back to sleep,” Shego commanded and she slapped Kim rather hard, yet playfully on the butt.

The redhead yelped and hopped up out of bed. She went to take a shower while the green-skinned thief settled back into bed. _It’s not the same without Kim_ , the elder woman silently lamented. _It’s not right without Kim_. She missed having the slender, soft body near her, against her. Maybe, just maybe, she needed to do something to keep that girl where she belonged – in her arms. She needed to do something to where Kim did not have to worry about staying with her.

“This is going to suck,” Shego groaned. But, it was either that or let Kim go. So, really, there was no choice.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim turned to the apartment that she shared with her boyfriend. She looked around and noted that there were no signs of him being home. She did not expect him to be there, even though it was near midnight. She did expect the note on the bedroom door, which there was and it explained that he had to go back to school for something. _Whatever_ , her mind scoffed; he was not even trying anymore, it seemed.

The hero wondered if she should call her boyfriend, if only to call his bluff on being at school. She might as well, she figured. She got him voicemail when she called him, which she expected. She did not leave a message.

She did not even know why she bothered with him anymore; well, aside from the fact that she knew if she were not with him, she would be with some other man like him, except lacking in mind or charm. He was _almost_ the perfect man and maybe he would change one day, she thought. It was possible that he might change.

“Yeah, right,” she said to herself. She knew that he was not going to change, especially since she was now withholding sex from him.

Kim had not slept with her boyfriend in the past couple of months, maybe more than that. She actually considered sleeping with him would be cheating on Shego, when in fact she was cheating on him with Shego. But, Shego was the one that was there for her. Shego was the shoulder that she could and did cry on. She felt so wanted by Shego, especially since the older woman was always requesting that she stay. She felt desired and maybe even appreciated by the thief.

“ _You should leave him …_ ” Shego’s words echoed in Kim’s mind.

She should. She wanted to leave him, very badly. Would it not be better to be able to stay with Shego through out the night than to settle for a charismatic guy with a cute smile and big brain? It would, but what if the pale woman was only with her for the sex? What if Shego got bored with her? She would be alone again and she would only end up with another guy like the one she was with or possibly fall for another woman just like Shego. It seemed like she was damned if she did and damned if she did not.

But, she should probably take a chance, Kim considered. She always took chances in life, yet suddenly she was hesitating at the moment. She was doubtful, which was unlike her. Both choices had their risks and potential problems, along with actual problems. _Is security with him better than a chance with her?_

The question was heavy, almost more than she was willing to think about. She weighed the possibilities over and over again in her head. She knew what would happen if she stayed with him. He would not change and she could continue seeing Shego until the pale woman turned her away, if that ever happened. She would end up being a couple with him only in name, pretending to each other and their families; lying to each other and their families. But, it seemed that he would stay with her no matter what, which was a good thing while Shego seemed rather fickle.

Shego did not seem to care much about her, Kim thought; well, she did not express it much or properly if she did, anyway. Kim suspected that Shego did care just a bit, but even if she did, there were still other problems. The main thing was that Shego did not trust her much at the moment and probably never would trust her much.

Kim knew that Shego did not trust her much because Shego always thought that when she went home, she screwed around with her boyfriend, which the pale thief considered cheating on her and so did Kim. Now, the redhead did not screw around with her boyfriend, but Shego always thought she did. She doubted it helped matters that she actually was cheating on her boyfriend by sleeping with Shego.

The hero wondered if Shego would always think of her as a cheater. She guessed that it was her own fault; she was the one that started the whole mess and cheated on her boyfriend. But, just because she cheated on him, it did not mean that she would cheat on Shego. The idea would not even cross her mind when she was with the pale woman. Shego was everything that she needed it seemed and she would not mind in the slightest being with Shego in a real relationship.

“I want to be with her,” Kim said to herself. She was actually shocked that she could make such an admission, even if she was alone.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego woke up in that morning and took a shower. She sighed while rubbing her forehead. Okay, fine, she wanted Kim to stay and the redhead did not, but she had a valid excuse for leaving. Of course a known hero could not live with a wanted criminal that had outstanding warrants in several states and countries. Briefly, she wondered if she could continue on without Kim, but she doubted it. She could not even stand the thought of her Princess being touched by that worm of bastard that she was supposedly in a relationship with.

Shego growled as she thought about him touching her Kimmie, putting his hands on her, his mouth on her, making love to her. No, he did not have that right; he did not have any right to her. He did not deserve her and there was no way in hell that she would allow him to keep Kimmie.

“Fine,” Shego sighed in defeat and rubbed her forehead.

The emerald-eyed female made a decision and she was going to run with it. There was no point in fighting it anymore because it would only irk her further. She might as well take the risk, even if she had reservations toward things other than what she wanted. She had no problem coming right out and saying what she wanted, though, but only after she had things in place to get what she wanted.

-8-8-8-8-

“What the hell is going on around here?” Doctor Director demanded to know as she stormed into the control room of Global Justice and noticed all of the bodies littered about the place.

“Hey, Doc,” Shego greeted the woman in charge with a mock salute. She was sitting in a chair by the control panel with her feet kicked up on the board.

“Shego, what the hell are you doing here?” Doctor Director inquired while aiming her wrist at the super-powered thief, planning on stunning her if she got out of line.

“Hanging out. Waiting for you,” the pale female answered with a nonchalant shrug.

“Why?” the one-eyed woman asked in a suspicious tone.

“I want something and for that to happen I need to give myself up without going to jail for the umpteenth time.”

“And you think I can help?”

“I think you’re an intelligent, reasonable, and very powerful woman. So, I think we can help each other out.”

“I’m supposed to believe that you’re just going to give up like that?”

“I give up,” Shego declared while putting her hands in the air. It was a more comical than serious gesture, but she did mean it.

“So easily?”

“Yes.”

“Why?” Doctor Director inquired.

“I can’t tell you the reason, but I can almost guarantee that if you give me a chance to give up and make up for what I did without going to jail, you won’t regret it. Kim Possible will even baby-sit me,” Shego explained.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Shego lied. She was not totally sure if Kim would “watch” her while she was doing penance for her crimes. She could only hope.

“So, you’re giving up your life of crime just as suddenly as you gave up being a hero?” Doctor Director asked. She knew about Shego’s past, of course. She kept a good eye on Shego since the green-skinned mercenary was the one competent person in a sea of lunatics; one good thing was that Shego typically did not show the desire to put forth the effort as the others.

“Yeah, I am,” the pale martial artist replied.

“Well then, you can start by giving up some of the people that you work with,” Doctor Director said to see if the raven-haired female was on the level.

“I’m no snitch, even if I don’t like most of the bastards,” Shego replied, even though if Doctor Director did make her the right offer, she had no problem with giving up a lot of people. She figured that they would just end up in jail anyway, so she was not really doing any harm.

“Then I guess you’re here to offer up your skills in exchange for your freedom,” Betty assumed.

“I guess,” Shego answered. It seemed like the easiest thing for her to do, which she was all for. The least complex thing was always the way to go as far as she was concerned.

“I could always use a capable agent,” Betty mused aloud. “All right, I guess you could work for me doing just about anything I say.”

Shego frowned. “I draw the line at booty calls,” she remarked.

“Good to know, but way too much information. Welcome to the team. Let’s go draw up a contract and make everything all legal and acceptable. This will all be finalized when Kim Possible confirms that she’ll watch you, though,” Doctor Director stated.

“I figured as much,” Shego replied.

She could not believe what she was about to go through for one little redheaded shrimp that might not even stay with her. But, she needed to take a chance; life was all about risks. Besides, she liked taking risks.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim was sitting on the sofa in the apartment that she shared with her boyfriend. He had not come in yet and she had been waiting for him for hours now. When she heard the locks in the door tumbling, she turned her attention to the door and he stepped in.

“Kim, babe, what are you doing up so early?” he asked, sounding somewhat shocked and surprised when he noticed her. Kim actually was an early bird, much to Shego’s annoyance.

“David, we need to talk,” Kim stated.

“Talk?” he echoed as if he had never heard of the word. His usually bright expression dropped into a bemused one. He went to sit with her, brushing his chocolate hair from his face. He was so cute, she thought; he was too cute.

“Yeah, we need to talk. Look, I’m leaving you,” Kim informed him as if it was nothing and to her, it was nothing. She had to do it because it was just stupid to stay with him.

“Leaving me?”

“Yes.”

“Why? Why would you leave me?” he asked as if he was truly confused.

“You know why,” she replied.

David did not falter. “What do you mean?” he asked as if he was completely innocent of any wrongdoing.

“David, I’ve known what you do since the very first girl that you slept with while we were together. I’m not so stupid and you’re not so clever. Besides, you’ve gotten very sloppy over these past few months, like you don’t even care or like you wanted me to find out. I don’t have to take this,” the redhead commented.

“Kim, sweetheart, let’s talk this over,” David replied in a very smooth tone.

“There’s really nothing to talk about. I mean, we’re not going to work out. It’s just not going to happen. I wanted to tell you face to face, so there’s no mystery about it. I’m leaving,” the redhead proclaimed as she stood up. She picked up a bag that was at her feet.

“Kim,” David said as he reached out and grabbed her gently by the elbow. She yanked the limb back and frowned at him.

“David, we don’t need to have this conversation and we’re not going to. I’m not staying with you. I can’t take this anymore and I don’t have to take it. I’m not going to let you mock me and, to be honest, I don’t like what I’ve done while I’ve been with you. I just need to go. It’s better for me,” Kim stated and she walked out of the door.

She truly did not like what she had become while she was with him. She had become dishonest in a way because she was cheating on him. She had transformed into some kind of fool for staying with him despite all of his infidelities. She needed to change and that would start with getting away from him.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego entered her apartment well after dark. She had gone to formally quit working for Drakken and he had tried to make a big deal about her contract. She had turned her contract to ashes the second that he pulled the paper out; it seemed that he would never learn. She wondered if she would miss Doctor D and his special brand of insanity. She guessed only time would tell, but she had to move on with her life and take a big risk. She yearned for things to work out.

Shego yawned as she walked into the living room, intent on going to lounge on the sofa for a while and just watch a movie before she crashed for the night. She was stunned to see a certain redhead parked on her sofa, hugging a duffle bag to her chest. Shego did not jump to any conclusions as she locked eyes with the hero.

“What are you doing here?” the green-skinned woman inquired in a casual tone.

“I left David. I was wondering if I could stay,” Kim answered with a nervous smile. She was taking a huge leap and she was all too aware that it could end badly. She could only hope that she made it across the chasm rather than plummeting to her death. She was requesting to be in Shego’s personal area now and Shego was very closed off, so she was not sure if she was going to be let in.

“For how long?” Shego countered.

“As long as you like,” Kim replied.

Shego smirked; apparently, she liked that answer. She went over and placed a hand on the redhead’s slightly chubby cheek. Kim wondered what the touch meant, but she did lean into it.

“I hope you don’t want a key,” Shego remarked. “And you do all the laundry from now on.”

“What?” Kim shouted in disbelief.

“Hey, if you don’t like it, sleep in the hall.”

“Son of a … That’s so wrong,” Kim groaned. She should have expected as much from Shego.

At the time, Shego did have the upper hand, but when Kim learned that she had to baby-sit her lover for GJ, the tables turned. The hero did not use her sudden power for evil, though. She had enough weapons to use against Shego, so she did not use the fact that she held Shego’s freedom against her. She did, however, handle much of the household chores, even after she had the upper hand.

-8-8-8-8-

Before this happened: Kim broke down while fighting Shego and everything began.


	10. T-minus one … blast off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters. Disney owns them all!
> 
> Well, folks, this is it. I hope you have enjoyed the weird ride.

10: T-minus one … blast off

Kim dropped down into an abandoned factory from the ceiling without making a sound. She did not feel like doing the mission that she was on, but she was the one chosen because she was an expert on the perpetrator. _Damn, Drakken and his screwy, all-around-crappy timing_ , she silently cursed. She just did not feel up to dealing with anything right now, especially not Drakken and his special brand of insanity.

But, she could not let the world down because she was having a bad … past few months. Besides, the mission might actually work as a brief distraction from everything that was weighing down on her, but she did not look at it that way. She got pissed off just thinking about everything, including saving the world. She growled in anger and then she got kicked in the shoulder.

“That was too easy, Pumpkin,” Shego commented as the slim hero slid across the ground from the force of the blow.

“You caught me by surprise is all,” Kim argued, as if that made things better. She had not been paying attention. She had been being too busy being upset.

“I figured after four years of doing this, you’d always expect me,” the pale woman pointed out with a smart-ass smirk.

Kim did not respond to that since it was the truth. She just went at the thief like she usually would; well, almost like she usually would. She was trying anyway, but she just was too bothered to focus properly on anything, even her most deadly and competent foe. She really did not feel up to do anything at the moment, even saving the world.

Shego noticed immediately that the younger woman’s movements were way off from what they generally were. She was being erratic at best and Shego ended up just grabbing her. She figured that she needed to stop Kim before she hurt herself. The redhead, of course, did not appreciate being grabbed and it showed on her face as she glared at the older woman.

“Princess, what the hell is this you’re doing?” the green-skinned sidekick demanded to know.

“Saving the world. It’s what I do,” Kim answered in a huff.

“Yeah, it’s your thing, but you’re doing it badly,” Shego pointed out quite bluntly.

The redhead grunted because that observation was rather on point for quite possibly the first time in her career. Her anger flared because of that and she tried to kick Shego away from her. The pale woman caught the leg rather easily; it was like the hero telegraphed that move to her opponent. Shaking her head, she forced the younger woman to the ground and held onto her leg to keep control of her. She pressed Kim into the cold floor of the factory.

“This is just pathetic. What’s wrong with you?” Shego asked with a growl. She could not believe that she stopped reading her magazine to go fight such a pitiful battle. She had been reading a rather intriguing article on nail care and it was proving to be more entertaining the fight so far.

“There’s nothing wrong with me!” the slender hero hollered in her own defense as she tried to push Shego off her of her. “I’m fine!” she proclaimed in a growl. “There’s nothing … nothing … wrong!” There was … Kim began tearing up; okay, maybe there was something wrong. 

“What happened? Why the hell are you crying?” the thief asked in disbelief. What the hell was she supposed to do with a weeping opponent?

“I’m not crying!” Kim replied. _That bastard!_ He was interfering with her duty and important obligations now. _The bastard!_

“Yes, you are. You need to get your ass together. You want Drakken to win this round?” Shego asked.

“He won’t!” Kim objected while wiping her eyes. She needed to stop crying, especially in front of her rival.

“He will if you keep acting this. Now, fight back,” Shego commanded, lighting slapping Kim in the hip as if to energize her.

The pale woman did not get out of bed every morning and listen to Drakken ranting to only end up bored when Kim finally showed up. Thanks to Drakken’s constant failing, she stopped thinking about him ruling the world a very long time ago; she gave up on things easily because she was lazy for the most part. She just focused on staying in shape to go at it with the little hero when she showed up. Kim was one of two things that still held an interest to her and she was not ready to let go of that interest just yet.

Shego was rather fickle by nature and her attention wandered with little difficulty. She needed a challenge to remain interested in something, which was why stealing never got old to her. There was always something new to steal, some new barrier to overcome to get it, and some new way to get to it. Kim was still very interesting because she offered up a challenge by always winning in the end. Shego could win the little battles against Kim, but she had yet to win a war, so that was fascinating to her.

Kim finally pushed Shego off of her and flipped up to her feet. She went at her raven-haired opponent with a kick that was full of rage; it was another one of those telegraphed blows. The green-hued woman had no problem with dodging the attack and rolled eyes to the effort. She swept Kim’s feet out from underneath her. The redhead yelped as she hit the ground again. She growled and wiped her face again as the tears finally stopped falling from her eyes.

“You’re distracted,” Shego commented with a disapproving shake of her head. The only good thing that she had to look forward to when it came to work and that was screwed up. She sighed; she was going to have to find a new way to waste her time if things continued as they were. 

“I’m fine,” Kim huffed. What the hell did Shego know anyway? She was fine. There was nothing wrong with her. “I’m fine,” she repeated, more for herself than her opponent.

Shego snorted and rolled her eyes. “This isn’t any fun at all. I should’ve just gone out. Tell you what, you beat me and I’ll listen to your little problem without making fun of you,” the emerald-eyed villainess bargained.

“I don’t have a problem and even if I did, why the hell would I tell you?” Kim inquired with a glare.

Shego only smirked and waited for the redhead to get back up. The hero did not disappoint and she climbed back to her feet. Kim told herself that she had to focus. The world was depending on her. She had to put her personal issues aside and she had to stop whatever nutty scheme Drakken had going. She took a deep breath and then went at Shego again. Her movements were finally normal and it was no longer like she was phoning her moves in before she did them. It was good to know the real battle had begun.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego sat on a building edge, watching the full moon. She did not move as a person sat down. She did not even bother to glance at the uninvited guest. The guest leaned back a bit.

“You don’t flee far after everything goes down, do you?” Kim remarked with a slightly uneasy grin. 

“I know how to disappear when it’s necessary. What are you doing here?” Shego countered.

“I know you probably think this is pathetic, but you did say you’d listen to my problem and not make fun of me,” the redhead answered.

“I did say that, but don’t you have friends and shit for things like this? What happened to the buffoon?” 

“Ron is not going to want to hear this. It would just piss him off and then he’d come from school and do something unnecessary,” the hero answered. She found that a guy’s thinking was different from a girl’s sometimes when it came to the problem that she had and Ron would want to resort to violence once he heard everything, especially since he was a martial arts master.

“And you don’t have other friends?” Shego inquired.

“I don’t really want to tell them.” She really did not want anyone to know because she believed that she would be looked down on because of the way that she was handling things; or because of the way that she was not handling things.

“Fine, what the hell is your big problem? Too perfect?” Shego taunted the younger fighter. Sure, she said that she would not make fun of Kim, but that was after she heard the problem.

Kim smiled slightly; it was hollow expression. “Yeah, way too perfect. I’ve been dating the perfect man. He’s smart, handsome, sweet, just everything you’d want in a man.”

“So, what’s the problem, Kimmie?” the pale woman inquired. It sounded like Kim should be celebrating and getting married if the guy was so great.

“He’s everything you’d want,” the redhead stated.

“So?” Shego asked, not understanding what the hero was trying to get at.

“I’ve been sharing him because of that.”

Ebony eyebrows shot up. “You’re sharing your boyfriend?” Shego asked incredulously. She did not think that the goody-goody was into polygamy.

“Well, it’s hard to explain. He’s been cheating on me for a few months now and I know about it, but I haven’t confronted him about it. So, doesn’t that pretty much mean I’m sharing him?” Kim elaborated.

“Yeah, I guess so. So, if he’s been cheating on your for months, what’s the fucking problem? You act like you just found out,” the green-skinned thief pointed out.

“You know, he was the first guy that I ever dated that didn’t mind my odd habits. He was all right with me rushing out to save the world or some other important thing no matter what time it was or where we were. Everything didn’t have to be about him. He was just so understanding. It didn’t bother him to be with Kim Possible. It was a nice change from the usual guys I date,” the adventurer commented.

“So, you’re in love with this asshole or something?”

“No, but I thought I could be. I figured that I could fall in love with him.”

“Is that why you put up with his cheating?” Shego asked in disbelief. She shook her head.

“Probably. Stupid, huh?”

“Um, hell yeah. So, what’s your problem? You’ve known how he’s been, so why are you acting all pissy now?”

“Knowing and seeing are two different things.”

“You saw him with a girl?”

“Yeah, right before I got the call to come and stop you and Drakken. I saw him, I saw David having dinner with some blonde girl. She was really pretty, better looking than I am. It put a face on the whole thing and all I could do was wonder why I’m never enough. Why do guys always do this to me? Why am I just not good enough?” Kim pondered aloud as tears gathered in her eyes. “I mean, I could do anything, right? Why can’t I find someone that wants to be with me then?”

Shego could not believe that she was seeing the great Kim Possible in tears for the second time in less than a day. She hated that some part of her was moved, touched, sympathetic, and even upset to see the tears, but not in a way that she should be. She was outraged that someone had hurt Kim. How could one simpleton have hurt Kim Possible enough to make her cry? She had been going against Kim for four, almost five years and she had not made her cry before, why? _Because Kim Possible’s tough, just like I am_ , Shego thought.

“You shouldn’t think like that,” the pale woman found herself saying in a low voice.

She was just looking to boast Kim’s spirit because someone like her should never measure her worth through the eyes of some foolish boy. She especially could not allow Kim to falter because of some young idiot who did not realize that him being a moron could get people killed. Besides, if Kim declined, then Shego would not have a point to get out of bed anymore. It was not like Drakken was actually going to rule the world some time soon, so all she had to do with her time was steal and fight Kim for the mad doctor. 

“But, every guy that I’m with does this to me. It must be me,” Kim argued. After all, it happened to her more than once and she figured that she had to be doing something wrong since it continued to happen. She sniffled as she thought about it and tried to keep her tears at bay

“You’re a fucking moron, you know that?” Shego commented.

That got a charge out of Kim and she glared at the older woman. “Why do you say that?”

“Because how the hell are you blaming yourself for an asshole being an asshole? I didn’t think you were this stupid. I mean, it’s not like you made him an asshole. You shouldn’t act so stupid just because you keep meeting assholes.”

“Have you ever had a guy cheat on you?” the redhead inquired.

“No,” Shego plainly answered.

“No?” the hero asked to make sure that she heard right. She had expected that to be the answer, but she asked again to be certain. She also expected more from the answer since if nothing else, Shego loved to run off at the mouth.

“No. I don’t date guys.”

“Oh,” Kim said in a mumble. She was getting too much information for one day, but she supposed that she was putting a lot out there for one day. She was so worn out that she was not shocked that her rival was a lesbian.

“Oh? That’s all you’re going to say?” the pale woman asked in a baffled tone. She did not usually come out to people, unless she was going out with the person anyway. She did not think that her sexuality was anyone else’s business.

“Why? Should I say more? Congratulations to you for figuring out how to cut through all the bullcrap?” the redhead remarked with a half-smile. There was a hint of amusement in her olive eyes.

“It would be a good start,” Shego quipped with a small, amused smile. “So, that’s your how damn deal? You saw him with a cute blonde and you just can’t function anymore?” 

“Like I said, it put a face to it.”

“You took it to heart too much. Just leave the bastard if it bothers you that much and let him have his cute blonde. Hell, cheat on him back if it makes you feel better. It probably would make you feel better. You’re making too deal a big out of it,” Shego stated in bored tone. She had expected a more dire problem than the one she was getting.

“You just lack any and all forms of compassion, huh?”

Shego waved her off. “It’s a stupid emotion anyway. It overrides your common sense, just like love. See, you’re lacking common sense at the moment because you’re in love.”

“I’m not in love,” Kim objected. “At least I don’t think I am.”

“There’s a reason someone like you is putting up with his bullshit. He probably knows he’s got you wrapped around his little finger and that’s why he does the shit that he does. You think the world of him, so he knows you’re not going to go out and cheat on him back or leave him for this crap,” Shego reasoned with a shrug.

Kim sighed; she hated that Shego had a point. She was just a sucker when it came to David it seemed. He was the kind of guy that every girl wanted and maybe that was why she wanted to keep him and maybe he did know that. Maybe there was a reason that she put up with all of his crap, but was it really because she loved him? She highly doubted that, but she thought that if she stayed around, she could love him and maybe he could love her. Maybe he would stop sleeping around and he would be faithful to her.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim returned home after another mission. She had expected to be out longer than she was, but it turned out that Professor Dementor had miscalculated the power needed for his doomsday device and accidentally blew his lair up, cutting the mission short. Kim was a bit injured, but she just wanted to curl up in bed next to David and go to sleep. So, she limped into the hallway of the apartment, intent on going to bed.

As soon as the redhead hit the hallway, she knew that nothing was going to go her way. There were clothes scattered throughout the hall and heavy noises coming from the bedroom. She already knew what was happening and she was fairly certain that it would not help her in seeing it, yet she pressed on. _Never speculate_ , her mind told her. _Always demand proof_ , her brain stated. So, she went and got her confirmation, despite knowing what that might do to her.

Everything that Kim was aware of when it came to David was affirmed that night. He was in bed with some brunette girl, who was moaning his name like a wanton whore. He was grunting behind her, much too focused on the pleasure to notice Kim at the door; he was at an angle that sort of prevented him from seeing the whole front of the room. The hero quietly backed away from the door and exited the apartment. She commanded herself not to cry and found that it worked. She needed to get as far away from her home as possible.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego groaned as she was taken from her sleep by knocking at her front door. If her landlord was trying to piss her off, it was working. She had paid him already, so she did not see why he was bothering her at three in the morning. She supposed that the downside of having a landlord that was addicted to crack was that he always needed money; at least the rent was cheap. She went to answer the door and possibly punch her landlord in the mouth to remind him not to bother her until she opened the door and saw that it was not him.

“Princess, what the hell are you doing here?” Shego inquired when she opened the door and saw that it was Kim Possible bothering her late at night. 

“I don’t know. I was hoping we could talk some more,” Kim offered lamely.

“Yeah, at three in the morning, I usually sleep,” the thief commented in a deadpan tone.

“Oh, is it that late?” Kim asked. She did not know what time it was; it was rare that she did know what time it was. She hopped around the globe so much that time was meaningless to her most of the day. 

“Yeah, so how about you go home, like a good little girl?” the pale woman suggested, brushing Kim off with a flick of the wrist.

Kim bit her lower lip; she could not go home. He might still be there in their bed with that female. He was actually in _their_ bed. Kim’s legs wobbled at the memory and she fell against Shego, who caught the hero and rolled her eyes. Shego could not believe that the woman who could do anything was allowing herself to be jerked around by some pretty boy. It had to be a low point.

The green-skinned woman pulled Kim into the apartment and then shut the door. She released Kim, telling herself that if the redhead fell, then it was her own fault. Kim stood up, which Shego thought was a good thing.

“So, what the hell happened?” the older woman asked since she figured that she was stuck with the adventurer for the moment.

“He was … he was in our bed! Our bed! How could he … how could he do that?” Kim demanded to know with angry tears streaming down her face. She made a fist and looked like she wanted to punch something, but nothing caught her eye.

Shego sighed; she did not even know the guy, but she was learning to hate him. She was sick of seeing Kim cry. The redhead was not supposed to cry as far as the pale woman was concerned. Kim Possible was supposed to be much too strong to cry. She was also supposed to be too smart to fall for and stay with such a horrible jerk-off. Shego growled; Kim Possible was such a damn disappointment.

“You’re so weak,” Shego stated with a disgusted curl to her lip.

“What?” Kim asked in shock and disbelief.

“You’re acting like this is the end of the damn world. You’re just so weak. This guy is an asshole,” the raven-haired thief said. She did not see how she could say it any plainer to get through to her usual foe.

“But, he’s not,” Kim argued. David was typically very sweet and considerate. He made her breakfast in bed, he gave her backrubs, he bought her flowers, and he always wanted to know how her day went. He was just so sweet.

“Whatever. You believe whatever the hell you want. I’m going back to bed,” Shego dismissed the issue because she did not see the point in arguing over something that did not concern her.

“Um … can I stay here?” Kim requested, eyes drifting to the floor and an embarrassed blush rose to her cheeks.

“Do the words ‘hell’ and ‘no’ mean anything to you? Go home. He’s probably done by now. You’re sharing him already, so it shouldn’t be so bad sharing the bed if the girl’s still there,” Shego remarked with a snort.

Olive eyes flashed with anger and Kim appeared rather indignant by the suggestion, but only cried more instead of saying something to the villainess. Shego sighed; she could not believe it, but she felt guilty for making the younger woman weep even more. She then decided to offer up a more pleasing situation, especially as far as she was concerned. She went over to Kim and kissed her; it was a slow and short kiss. It was just to put a thought in Kim’s head. The hero was stunned by what just happened.

“What was that?” Kim asked once the embrace was over.

“If you want to stay here, why not get back at that asshole while you’re at it?” Shego proposed with a crooked grin. She had no problem with a night of fun, even if it was with Kim. She had grown into an attractive young woman and she was actually Shego’s type. It was just a quick solution to the hero’s problem and a way for her to pay for being an annoyance.

“Shego, I’m not …” Kim trailed off.

Shego held up a finger and wagged it at the hero. “There are so many words that you could put there. Do you want to sit here and consider them all or make this worth waking me up at three in the morning?” the green-skinned female inquired. She needed something to do with her time and sex was always a great way to make the best of the situation.

“You actually want to sleep with me?” Kim asked in disbelief.

“Don’t get me wrong, Princess. This has nothing to do with what I do for a living or what you do for a living. We’re both off the clock and it’s just one night to make this all worth it. It doesn’t have to mean anything once we’re back on the clock or anything like that. If you don’t want to, you know where the front door is and if you want to, that’s where I’ll be,” Shego replied and she pointed to the bedroom door.

The super-powered woman went back to her bedroom, leaving Kim to think about the proposal. The pale woman had left Kim alone for the simple fact that she wanted her to think about it and figure out what was best without any sort of pressure. She would not care about either choice. Hell, Kim could park herself on the sofa and fall asleep and that would be fine by her as much as the other two things that she mentioned. She was not looking to take advantage of Kim, only get something out of the deal for herself. After all, she was selfish and pretty much a hedonist.

Shego had no problem sleeping with a sort-of-enemy. They were more like rivals than anything else after so many years of battling each other. Sleeping together would probably get Kim to stop crying so much, she conceded. She did not need to see the redhead’s tears anymore and she wanted to make sure that she did not. It was just that it was getting on her nerves, she silently insisted, and she disliked it when things got on her nerves.

Kim wiped her eyes. Could she really do what Shego suggested? The thief was her enemy first and foremost. Okay, she was not really an enemy anymore. She spoke with Shego just as much as she spoke to her closest friends; she even joked around with Shego while they fought. Shego was more like an acquaintance than an enemy.

 _But, what if I really do love David?_ She could never be able to forgive herself for even considering doing anything with Shego if she did love him. She should just go home, she told herself. _Yes, I should just go home_.

Although she had come to the conclusion that she should go home, Kim’s feet were taking her in the direction of the wrong door. She was not heading toward the front door, but toward the bedroom door. _Well, what harm can one night do?_ It might be good to just forget about everything for one night and then everything would go back to normal. It was only one night, so what could come of it? It was just one night.

-8-8-8-8-

The Beginning (Cheesy, I know).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). And last, if you wanna see some original stories, you can look at FP under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/576301/).


End file.
